forbidden temptations
by Turtler-Pomf
Summary: Dykes, Dykes and more Dykes! Contains Farroncest, lesbian orgies and so much lemon. Do not read if you do not want Ferroncest and a lot of sexual interaction ! But hey, It wouldn't kill you to read, would it? c;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of it's characters.

Authors note: If you don't like lemon( extreme sexual interaction), incest, lesbians/Dykes or Orgies, stop reading. I don't have time for flames, ok? :D But if the above doesn't matter, then enjoy~

Chapter one: Denied feelings

Lightning was sat at the table reading a magazine when Serah came in from school.

"Hey, Light, I'm home." She called with a drag to her voice. Lightning looked up, realising Serah's usual happy greeting sounded slightly off today. Lightning went to greet her sister, who was now removing her shoes.

"Hey, Serah, you ok? How was school? Nothing bad happened, right?" She asked frantically. Serah looked up at her older sister with a weak smile.

"No, sis. Everything's fine." Lightning took in all her little sisters features. Her small, fragile body, her big, blue eyes and round face with perfect small lips that curved so peacefully and her pink hair that was tied up into a side ponytail, falling gracefully down to her waist.

"Oh, really? Everything is just fine?" Lightning questioned, placing a hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow. She could read her little sister all too well to know when something was on her mind.

"It's just...well Snow and I..." Serah trailed off. "He dumped me today. He said he liked someone else." Serah finally broke into tears, falling into her older sisters arms, who held her tighly and comforted her. And though Lightning looked calm on the outside, on the inside she was a pure rage storm. No one made her baby sister cry like that, especially not that big idiot. How Lightning hated Snow. She hated him from the moment she met him. Lightning was fully aware of why she hated him too: it was because he was loved by Serah. Serah loved him so much. He was the man that Serah depended on, not Lightning. He replaced Lightning in a lot of ways, and Lightning hated him for it. Yes, she was furious with how he dropped Serah like that, but a part of her was also happy. She was happy she could hold her baby sisters body close to hers and comfort her again.

"It's ok, Serah. I never liked that idiot, you know." Serah looked up at her sister and their eyes locked for a moment. Lightning felt her heart race as Serah's blue orbs stared back into her green eyes. Her attention was pulled to Serah's lips: her soft, small lips that looked so kissable. Lightning snapped out of her thoughts. What was she thinking? That was her little sister.

Lightning pulled away from the close hug and lead Serah to the kitchen, where she made her some coffee and they talked more about it and Lightning tried her best to comfort her sister. She even wanted to go over to Snow's and beat him sensless, but despite wanting to, she knew Serah just wanted to forget it and move on. That last thing Serah needed was Lightning getting called into court for abusing Snow again. It wouldn't go down well.

"You know, Serah, you're too young for relationships anyway. Just forcus on school work, ok?" Lightning said with a serious tone. Serah giggled, which made Lightning's stomach get butterflies. What was this? She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way towards her sister, but she just couldn't get out of her head how slim and perfect her body was.

"You're right, Light." Serah took a sip from her drink. " So how about you and your girlfriend? You still sorting things out with her since she moved away and all?" Serah looked at Lightning and their eyes clashed again. Lightning found it too hard to resist the urge to bite her lip, but she managed to by quickly looked away.

"Uhh, no, no we're not. It's best we just move on now. She's going off to the Acadame and I'm staying here with Gardian Corpse." Lightning sighed. Yes, she was a lesbian and Serah made sure to stand by her sister's side for all gay rights. Although Lightning didn't care when people gave her funny looks in the street. She thought of those people as nothing but ironical idiots.

"Aww, well that's a shame, sis." Serah smiled. I mean, she was a cute girl. Lightning raised and eyebrow at Serah. "Well, I mean you two looked cute together." Serah smiled and Lightning's chest fluttered again. Lightning took a sip of her coffee to destract her mind, but her hands started to shake and she dropped her cup. The coffee splashed all over her front, making her jolt up and pulled her top away from her skin as the cup smashed on the floor.

Serah jumped up too, startled by the smash. "You ok, Clair?" She asked her older sister. Lightning winced in pain but tried to hide her clear pain with a forced smile and a chuckle.

"Of course, it's nothing." Lightning shook her head. "Ahh, look at the mess." She looked down at her favourite cup now smashed into little pieces. That was the cup Serah got her for Valentines day two years ago. Lightning had been alone all day and Serah was going to be with Snow, so Serah bought Lightning a little something to make her feel better.

Serah smiled at her sisters terrible attempt to play it cool. "You go for a shower, I'll clean this up." Serah got the dust-pan and brush out with a smile an Lightning nodded and headed off. As much as she hated letting Serah clean up after her, she needed to stop it from burning. And she wanted to get away from Serah for a few moments. Why did Lightning lose her composhure like that? She had never done that before. Was it because she knows what she feels isn't right? She didn't know, all she did know was that she was looking at her dear sister in a whole other way. She had been for quite some time, but she never noticed it. She was easily able to forget it all knowing Serah had a boyfriend and was straight, but now knowing Serah was single and heartbroken, it was the perfect chance for Lightning to care for her sister and Serah was at chance of being turned. But it was so wrong, so Lightning couldn't do anything.

Lightning pulled off her top stained in coffee and threw it into the hamper, following her black shorts and socks. She looked in the mirror as the shower was left running for a moment before she sighed. "What am I thinking? Serah is my sister. I can't feel that way towards her. These pointless feelings, I don't need them." Lightning found a small smile creep at the corner of her lips at the simple thought of Serah screaming her name, spasming from pleasure. Lightning shook her head. "I wish" She slipped off her panties and her bra and added them to the pile before jumping into the shower, feeling the hot water caress her soft skin. Her pink hair that usually stuck up in the odd places was now completely flat, trailing over her left shoulder and stopping just past her large breast. She let the hot water hit the back of her neck as she thought before she heard the door open. She thought nothing of it, like it was just the wind as usual, but she was suddenly startled by two soft hands that fell around her waist. "Serah!?" Lightning gasped

"What, can't I take a shower with my big sister no more?" Serah teased. Lightning turned around, trying not to look at her sisters naked body. She knew it would drive her mad seeing it and not being ablet to touch it the way she wanted.

"Hey, Light, let me grab the soup" Serah leaned over Lightning, her breast pressing against Lightning's back. She could feel Serah's hard, errect nipples on her back, and she couldn't help but think how much her little sister's breast had grown. Serah giggled as she pulled the soup from the small shelf and pulled away from her now aroused sister. Lightning turned around to see her sister's beautifully developed, naked body, soaking wet and frail. Her hair clung close to her body from how wet it was and her breast really were bigger from before. Not that Lightning was keeping tabs on it. Lightning watched as Serah dollaped some soup into her hands and rubbed it all over her body, covering her frame in bubbles. She then looked up at Lightning. "Want some?" She offered her hand to Lightning. Lightning frantically shook her head and blushed. "I'll so it myself." Lightning took the soup bottle, but before she could do anything, Serah giggled and placed her hands on Lightning's body, rubbing the bubbles all over her older sister's bustier body. Lightning was so shocked that she dropped the bottled, blushing frantically at her little sister, who was innocently cleaning her.

Lightning bit her lip, it was too much. She couldn't take it anymore. I was like Serah was teasing her, driving her to it. Lightning pinned Serah again's the shower wall and grabbed one of her breast with her hand firmly, grinning slightly. "Oh, Serah, you've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Serah blushed at her Sister's sudden action.

"Lightning, what are you do-" Before she could, Lightning planted a kiss on her lips. It was just like how Lightning imagined: Soft, tasty and she felt herself grow hungrier with each minute. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Serah.

"Come on, Serah. You want this too, don't deny it. You've been teasing me this whole time, you've known how I feel about you, How I 've wanted to kiss your body all over and tast you." Lightning stared into her sister's green orbs with a seductive stare, something Serah had never seen before. It was true, Serah had known Lightning felt something towards her. She wasn't sure what it was, and she was only teasing her for the sake of some joy. She never thought Lightning would actually go this far. Serah helplessly stared back at her sister's lustful look, taking in everything she said. Serah couldn't help but enjoy it though. She couldn't help but enjoy the way her sister looked at her, how her sister touched and caressed her body. She loved the feeling of her sister's breast pressed up against hers, both of them naked and wet in the shower. Serah also knew how she felt weird towards girls too. She had always wanted to try it, but she never thought she would actually ever enjoy it, but here she was, loving every bit of her sister's lustful attention. Serah was growing hungry for more, but couldn't give in, not yet.

Lightning began kissing Serah's neck, biting it hard as she groped her breast with one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other. Serah couldn't take it anymore. She knew it was wrong, but it was so good. She was falling into the pleasure of her sister's teeth biting hard on her skin, her hands teasing her pussy: she loved it. She let a moan slip through her lips, spreading her legs a little more. Yes, she was loving it now. She wanted it, but not from anyone, from Lightning, her older sister who took care of her since their parents died. The girl who loved and cared for her and has had secret feelings for her all this time. Serah loved it and she wanted her sister's love, she wanted Lightning's body.

Serah bit her lip before she pushed Lightning away, pinning Lightning against the wall and looking her up and down before she hungrily bit her lip and dove in for a lustful kiss. She didn't even hesitate, she went straight in, exploring her older sister's mouth with her tongue, her pussy rubbing against Lightning's leg and vise versa. Lightning moaned into the kiss and tugged on Serah's hair slightly. It felt so good.

Serah pulled away and their eyes met again, this time both of them looking with that same hungry and lustful look Lightning always tried so hard to hide. "You're such a bad girl, Light. You know you shouldn't like your sister like this. You know you shouldn't want her like you do." Serah teased her, making Lightning bite her lip. "You want to fuck me, don't you, Light? Turning your little sister gay like that...tsk" Serah teased some more.

"You know you love it Serah. Now shut up and make your big sister happy." Lightning demanded. Serah grinned. She loved it when Lightning ordered her like that. Serah didn't need anymore tellings. She dove into her sister's tits and sucked on her nipples, biting them hard. She was lost in ectasy. She never thought she loved breast so much until now, getting a mouthfull of her sister's forbidden flesh. "Mmmm" Serah moaned as she sucked and bit hard. Lightning was losing it, moaning and tugging her sisters hair as she feasted on her tits. "Damn, Serah!" Lightning closed her eyes and bit her lip from how good it felt, to feel her sister's mouth all over her breast.

Serah pulled away and kissed her sister again. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Lightning. More than your ex girlfriend ever could." Serah grinned as her fingers teased Lightning's pussy, before she pushed them in, thusting them in and out. Serah watched Lightning's face drown in pleasure as she thrusted harder and deeper into her pussy. Serah started on Lightning's breast again to add to the pleasure, making Lightning moan so loud. "Ahh, Serah, more!" She begged. Serah complied and went as deep as she possibly could, slamming her fingers into her sisters pussy and making her cum into her hand. Lightning moand and grinded against Serah's fingers as she came and smiled. "Wow, Serah. Now I guess it's my turn." She smiled and got out the shower for a sec and came back in with a giant strap on.

Lightning pinned Serah against the wall and kissed her, biting her nipples and teasing her pussy before she took Serah to the edge of pleasure. She hovered the strap-on over her pussy entrance, teasing her slightly. "Come on, Light. I can't take it anymore. Fuck me already.!" Serah begged. Lightning simply grinned.

"Not so fast, Serah. I want you to tell me how much you want this. I want you to be my dyke little sister forever. You're dedicated to pussy now, and I want you to mean it, scream it!" Lightning demanded. Serah bit her lip at the thought.

"I'm your gay little fuck slut forever, Lightning. I want pussy and nothing else! I want you to fuck me hard! I'll never go to cock again! Just fuck me, please!" Serah screamed and with that, Lightning was satisfied and trusted the strap-on deep inside her, going deep and hard into her sister's pussy. Serah moaned and screamed out as she drowned in pleasure, calling her sister's name. Lightning went deeper and harder until Serah's body couldn't take it any more and she came all over the strap on, moaning and spasming until her body fell limp to the floor. Lightning pulled out and licked her sister's cum off the strap-on with a smile.

"Good, Serah." Lightning had turned Serah into her little gay slut, and neither of them were going to stop there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Lust and temptation.

Lightning woke up, the light from outside shining through on her face, desturbing her peacefullness. She sat up slowly, rubbing her face as the events from last night flew through her head, making her look up in shock slightly. She couldn't belive she finally got all that off her chest, that unfed desire to fuck her sister's pussy until she was a gay slut had finally been relieved. Lightning smiled at the thought of Serah's pleasured body, screaming how she only wanted pussy and would be her cunt slut forever. It was strange, but it also felt like it was just a dream.

Lightning stood up, stretching out her arms over her head, standing on her tip-toes and relieving her muscles. She wore nothing but panties and a vest top to bed, anything else irritated her in her sleep. She walked over to her door and left her room, walking down the hall and to the kitche where she saw Serah stading there making coffee in nothing but a pair of white short that revealed her long, beautiful legs and a tight vest.

"Hey, sis. Did you sleep good?" Serah turned around with a smile, passing Lightning a cup of coffee. Lightning stared down into the cup for a moment, then looked back up at Serah and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." She said, slightly confused. "Hey, Serah, about last night..." Lightning trailed off. She wanted to talk about it, to know where she stood. She knew it happened and that it wasn't just a dream. But she wanted to know how Serah felt. Was she going to run back to Snow after all? Or was the words Lightning made her scream so hungrily nothing more than just that? Serah smiled again, this time a little more mischieviously.

"What about last night, Light?" Serah giggled. "It was the best thing ever, wasn't it just?" Serah teased. Lightning pursed her lips, unable to read if Serah was being serious or just joking around. As fun as it was, and as much as Lightning wanted to do it again, she knew she wanted more from her sister. She just wanted to know where Serah stood in it all. "I'm never going back to cock ever again. You turned me good, sis. Ugh, Snow never pleased me like you did." Serah added with a stretch of her arms. Lightning's face went a slight shade of pink, pleased with what she heard, yet slightly embarressed.

"So you really are gay now?" Lightning spoke up with a serious tone. "And you'll never leave me?" Serah raised an eyebrow at Lightning.

"Of course not, silly. I want you, Light. I'm hungry for your sweet cunt, and I always have been. I just needed you to awaken that desire." She grinned, leaning against her sister. "I despise men, especially Snow. Why the hell would I want one when I could be fucked by my big sister who I love?" Lightning blushed some more, enjoying the submissive tone in Serah's voice just then. There was always that strange desire to dominate her younger sister, and to hear Serah say something like that turned her on too much.

Serah giggled and walk back over to the counter, bending over it slightly and sipping her drink. Lightning got a clear view of Serah ass, tucked away in her shorts. It was clear to Lightning Serah wasn't wearing any panties under her shorts, and she felt an ache between her legs as she grew hungry for Serah's pleading body. SHe stared at it, her eyes getting narrow as she succumbed to the desire to squeeze it and grab it. She bit her lip, moving closer.

"Hey, Serah. You should know not to tease your sister like this." Lightnign pured as she hugged Serah from behind, nibbling at her neck. Serah smirked and bit her lip.

"What you gonna do about it, sis?" Serah teased a little more, leaning her body against the counter more as Lightning's hand trailed down to Serah's ass.

"Oh, you'll see." Lightning growled as she tugged on Serah's shorts, pulling them down until they slid down her legs by themselves. Lightning grabbed Serah's ass with a tight grip, squeezing it hard as she kissed Serah's neck. "You're such a bad girl." She whispered, pulling away a little and smirking at her sister's body all in her control.

She took her hand back and swung it through the air, spanking Serah's ass hard. Lightning's firm hand marking Serah's soft tender skin, making Serah moan and jolt slightly. Lightning took another swing until she was full on spanking her sister, getting more and more excited at her little sister's blushed face, getting turned on by the pain her older sister was giving.

"Ah, Lightning, spank me harder!" Serah cried, begging for more. Lightning willingly complied, launching her hand with more force into her sister's ass, making it red.

Lightnign stopped spanking Serah and walked back into her room, leaving her younger sister desperate and turned on. Lightning returned with her trusty dildo and returned to her post behind Serah. Serah bit her lip as she looked back.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Serah asked, spreading her legs a little more. Lightning simply chuckled and grabbed her sister's ass again, pressing the large lesbian toy against her sister's ass, pushing it in more and more until it trusted in deep. Serah let out a moan as Lightning slowly thusted it in further, then out, before she got faster with it as Serah was arching her back and sticking her ass up as high as she could with moans and groans of satisfaction. Lightning started rubbing Serah's wet pussy, pleasing her through her ass and cunt.

Lightning's phone began to ring, playing a boring melcholant sound over and over. The two girls ignored it, too lost in pleasure and lust to care as Lightnign trusted the toy in and out of Serah as deep and hard as she possibly could. The phone buzzed and vibrated against the coffee table, but it was almost unheard under Serah's pleasured screams.

Serah came all over Lightning's hand that was still rubbing her cunt. She moaned and hung her head low as she cought her breath, lightning pulling the dildo out of Serah and rubbing it against her pussy to please her a little more in the after math of her climax. Lightnign licked all of Serah's lesbian juices off of her fingers, taking in the sweet taste of her sister's forbidden taste.

Just then, the door opened and the two girls were startled by a shocked woman with mid-length, black hair wearing a tank top and a spair of green shorts and knee high socks. She stood there completely shocked as her eyes scanned the scenery.

"Oh, hey Lebreau" Serah giggled as she stood up, looking at Lebreau. "What brings you here?" Lebreau couldn't speak, she was absaloutly shocked by the two sister's and what they were doing before she walked in. She had been trying to ring Lightning for ages. There was some help at the bar she needed help with, but she never expected to see this.

"Come on, Lebreau, spit it out." Lightnign smirked, dropping the dildo on the floor and walking closer to Lebreau. "Don't be shy." She smirked, resting an arm on her shoulder.

Lebreau swallowed hard. Despite seeing it all and knowing what they were doing behind closed doors was wrong, she felt so turned on by it. She felt her pussy ache at the sight of Lightning leaning over Serah, who was bent over the counter. She could feel Lightning's breath against her skin as Serah closed in and wrapped her arms around Lebreau's shoulders.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Serah sighed. Lebreau shook her head, shaking the two girls off of her and going for the door. Lightning bit her lip and quickly walked over, blocking the door from Lebreau, who was still in shock. Lebreau just wanted to get rid of this feeling that cursed between her legs, the part she was never able to satisfy by herself. Lightning grinned.

"But Lebreau, doesn't it turn you on seeing two girls fuck each other? Doesn't it make your pussy cry out for the same thing?" Lightnign closed in, pushing Lebreau up against the wall. "Don't you want to feel that same feeling? Explore that desire? You know it's there." Lightning whispered into Lebreau's ear as she fondled her large breast, fussing the fabric of her tank top. Lebreau froze. She knew it was wrong, and she wanted to get out, but she couldn't. She couldn't move her body at all, not just because she had a physically trained woman holding her against a wall, but because her body simply didn't want to. She felt her nipples get hard and closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the screams of demanding want that tried to fight passed her lips. Lightning started biting on Lebreau's neck, biting her skin hard and making it red as her hand slid under Lebreau's top and under the bra, pinching Lebreau's hard nipple, making it harder for Lebreau to fight back the urge to moan.

"Check her panties, Light." Serah called from behind, watching Lebreau's pleading face with a satisfied grin. She was watching her big sister turn another girl into her little cunt slut, training Serah and showing her how it's done.

Lightnign comlied and slid her other hand down Lebreau's stomach and undoing her shorts, reaching in to her panties where she felt them moist, almost drentched. "Oh, someone's getting excited." Lightning teased before rubbing the fabric against the wet cunt underneath. Lebreau was now being pushed over the edge. She resisted the urge to spread her legs, but it was too overwhelming. S small moan slipped passed her lips as she spread her legs a little, giving Lightning better access. Lightning slipped her fingers uner the panties and teased all Lebreaused desperate pussy, crying out to get fucked by a lesbian. But it was also Lebreau's first time, she had never done it before in her life. She was a complete virgin about to get fucked by her best friend, a lesbian.

Serah bit her lip in the anticipation as Lightnign pressed her fingers in harder, making Lebreau lose it more. Another moan made it's way out of her lips, followed by another and another. Lebreua was slowly slipping away, being dragged into the pleasure. Her hand founf it's way to Lightning's breast, squeezing it slightly before finding her way into the top and to the skin, groping it hard as she moaned more from Lightnign teasing her pussy.

"I think it's time we showed you the real fun, don't you think?" Lightnign smiled, looking back at Serah, who smiled back and walked into Lightning's room. Lebreau's eye's opened as Lightning's fingers removed themelseves from Lebreau's aching pussy. Lightning walked her over to the sofa, where she threw Lebreau down onto it. She sat in front of Lebreau and ripped off her shorts and panties and bit her lip at the sight of it. She dove in and hungrily ate it, making Lebreau jolt and moan a little, being taken away by pleasure. She was unaware of Serah walking over with a strap on in her hands with a seductive glare on her face as she felt herself getting more and more turned on at the sight of her sister devouring Lebreau's cunt.

Lebreau came all over the place, feeling more satisfied than she ever had before as lightning sucked up all her juiced. She saw Serah with the strap on and looked back at Lightning, who dove in for a deep kiss, dominating Lebreau's mouth. Lebreua could taste her own pussy juices and broke, fighting Lightning back with even more force to the kiss, sucking on her tongue and biting Lightning's lip.

"Come on, Light. Show her how much better it gets." Serah chuckled, handing the strap on to her sister. Lightning smile and shook her head.

"You this time, Serah. Make her cum more than she'll ever cum in her life. Turn her into our gay little cunt slut." Lightnign grinned. Serah kissed her sister hard, turning Lebreau on all over again before she put the strap-on on. She walked over to Lebreua and teashed her pussy, making Lebreua bite her lip.

"Fuck me, Serah! Turn me into your gay little slut" She begged, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Serah leaned over her and kissed her hard, and piched her nipples as the stap on continued to tease her.

"Oooh, you'll love this." Serah teased adn with one single thrust, she pushed the whole strap on into Lebreua's aching lesbian cunt, making her moan loudly as Serah tore through Lebreau's walls, making her a virgin nor more. Serah pulled out and thrusted in again and again until she had a good, fast pace going and had Lebreau screaming and begging for it more and more, arching her body up and grinding into the strap on.

Lightning couldn't take it anymore and walked over, kissing Lebreau, making her moan into the kiss. Lightning broke the kiss and positioned herself over Lebreua, making her lesbian cunt visable above Lebreau's face. Lebreau was lost i nthe beauty of a woman's cunt. She loved it: the smell, the taste and the look. It just screamed 'fuck me' and Lebreau dove into Lightning's pussy, hungrily eating it. Lightning arched her back and moaned, squeezing her own tits and pinching her nipples as Serah continued to fuck Lebreau.

"Mmm, Lebreau, you hungry little slut." Lightning moaned, being tipped over the edge by Lebreau's tongue that explored all around her gay cunt. With a final groan, Lightning's back arched more, cuming all in Lebreau's mouth, drinking it all up like some thirty animal.

Lightning fell away, watching as Lebreau came all over the strap on as Serah gave two more powerful thrust, throwing her over the edge for good. Lebreau screamed and arched as shr felt the overpowering climax jolt her body, making her spasm.

Serah pulled out and left Lebreau laying there completely exhausted and satisfied. Lebreau was their little cunt slut now, and they weren't going to stop now. They were obsessed with pussy and they were going to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two in a bed

Fang took a sip from her drink before placing it back down in the side. "Someone's thirsty" Lebeau joked, looking Fang up with a raised eyebrow from behind the bar. "That's your fourth glass"

"Isn't it your job to serve me and not question me? The more I drink, the more money you make." Fang snapped.

"I'm more concerned about how Vanille will react." Lebreau sighed, resting her arms on the bar in front of Fang.

"Yeah, well that's for me to worry about. Like she can tell me how much I can or can't drink" Fang scoffed. Lebreau shook her head in defeat before making her way to another customer on the far side of the bar.

Lebreau owned the local bar and it was very popular throughout the town. 'Party bar of Bodhum' or 'The place to go' was what it was known as to tourist and even the locals. She was just thinking about her night with the Farron sister's the day before when Fang came storming in and decided to drown her sorrows in alchohol. Fang hadn't said specifically that she wasn't doing well, but Lebreau had been working at a bar long enough to know these things.

"Doin' anythin' after work, pretty lady." A customer asked casually. Lebreau mentally scoffed at the drunkard. He was hopeless, really. Lebreau had better now, she had lesbian sisters, she had heaven at last. Those two girls pleased her better than anyone ever could, and she was never going back. She was their fuck slut forever now.

"Sorry, but you drew the short straw" She smirked as she turned away and served another customer. She glanced back at Fang every now and then, keeping tabs on her. Sure, it was good for business, and sure it was ok to drink your worries away. But Fang wasn't just another customer, she was her friend.

"You know, Fang. You should come over to my place this weekend. Lightning and her sister will be there." Lebreau smiled, standing near Fang again, who had her head hanging low. "We're just gonna get together, have a girls night in with some wine, films and food"

Fang looked up, slightly interested by it.

"What about Vanille? Is she coming?"

"If you want her to. We haven't got round to asking her yet though" Lebreau smiled. If she could get Fang and Vanille to come, this 'girl's night in' was going to be a lot more interesting.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be out with her new boyfriend." Fang said bluntly. "But I'm up for it. I could do with some friendly company" She finally cracked a smile, standing up after chugging down her last bit of drink.

"Great, I'll let the other two know." Lebreau smiled again, taking the empty glass.

"Well, I better get back. See ya." Fang waved.

*Time leap!*

"Vanille, are you home?" Fang called as she arrived at her place. She waited for a few moments when no voice responded. She sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"Yep, out with her new boyfriend."

Fang stretched her arms in the air, revealing her belly under her black tank top. "Ah, well. I don't like company anyway" Despite her care free composure, she was dying inside. Ever since Vanille had her new boyfriend, she was always with him and had little time for Fang now. It wasn't just that though. Fang was unaware of her feelings towards Vanille up until Vanille broke the news about her new boyfriend.

Fang felt a twinge in her chest, a pain she had never felt before. It hurt her, it hurt that Vanille loved this guy instead of her.

Fang made her way into her room when she heard a strange noise coming from Vanill's room. She paused, staring at the door and listening. She walked closer and the noise became more clear; it was someone crying.

Fang burst in, planting her eyes on the crying girl laying on her bed, face in her pillows.

"Vanille!" Fang ran over, sitting beside her on the bed. Vanille slowly sat up, looking at Vanille. Her eyes red from all the crying she has been doing.

"Fang..." She hicked. Fang could feel her heart ache at the sight, but tried to keep as composed as she could.

"What happened?"

"It's...it's over." Vanille just managed to speak before more tears feel and she rested her head on Fang's legs. "He was...I saw him with another girl, Fang." Fang felt her fist tighten as she heard it.

"He what!?" Fang could have marched all the way to his house and beat seven bells into him, but she knew better. She could do that later, but for now, Vanille needed her. "It's alright, Vanille. I'm here." She sighed, stroking her friends hair.

"Thanks, Fang." Vanille sobbed.

"You know, Vanille. I'm a little glad things are over between you two." Fang knew the moment the words passed her lips, she was going to regret that. But the responce she was waiting for never came.

"Why?" Vanille asked calmly. Fang was expecting Vanille to jump up and shout at her, any normal person would.

"Well, he seemed like a right dick" Fang said bluntly. It was true, he seemed like the player type, but that wasn't the real reason.

Fang looked down at Vanille's body laying along the bed, her head resting on her legs. She felt her heart beat speed up at the sight of Vanille's long legs. She swallowed hard-it wasn't like her to be so scattered.

"Is that all?" Vanille asked, sitting up and looking at Fang. Fang could feel her body temp rise as Vanille's green orbs stared into hers.

"Of course not" Fang looked away. "But that's for me to know."

"Come on, Fang." Vanille whined.

"You really wanna know?" Fang asked.

"Yeah"

A few moments of silence went by as Fang thought of what to say, but she couldn't find the right words. Was she ready to confess to her?

Fang couldn't take it anymore, and on the moment she leaned in, planting her lips against Vanille's. She was waiting for Vanille to push her away, but she never did. Instead, the kiss got more intense. Vanille was kissing her back with just as much fire.

Fang's hand slid up Vanille's back and through her hair as their tongues battled each other. However the moment of bliss came to an end when they pulled away for air, both looking into each others eyes.

"Fang...I had no idea." Vanille smiled.

"You didn't exactly make it easy, you know." Fang smirked. "You went running off with some player. But you feel the same?"

"Yes. I always have, Fang. I was just so confused and I didn't know what to do, so I..." Vanille trailed off, making it obvious to Fang.

"How about we head to bed, yeah?" Fang stood up, taking Vanille's hand. Vanille nodded and the two head to Fang's room, where a bigger bed was waiting.

Fang fell back onto her bed, followed by Vanille, who was laying beside Fang on her stomach.

"So, Fang...Have you ever...you know.?" Vanille asked shyly.

"No, I don't know. What?" Fang smirked, looking up at her friend.

"You know...with a girl.." Vanille blushed. Of course Fang knew what Vanille was getting at, but she found her so cute like this.

"You mean...this?" Fang slid her hand up Vanille's leg and up her skirt, rubbing her pussy through her panties. Vanille's blush grew as Fang's fingers slid under the panties. Without hesitating, Vanille spread her legs a little and let out a small moan.

"No, you'll be the first" Fang leaned up, kissing Vanille again with the same intensity as before. Fang pulled Vanille on top of her and rested her hands on Vanille's ass before squeezing it tightly, making Vanille moan a little.

After a few minutes of the two girls kissing and groping, Vanille pulled away, looking down at Fang.

"Why do I have to be the submissive one?" She puffed out her cheeks before a sly smirk came to her face. "Maybe I'll just have to show you how much of a dirty girl I can be." She giggled as her hand, without warning, plunged into Fang's wet pussy.

Fang gasped, feeling Vanille's fingers go deep into her and thrusting them in and out. Fang moaned, grinding her hips against Vanille's hands. It was too much pleasure for her body to take. She knew that it was because of Vanille. Vanille was making her feel so weak, so pleased that she didn't know what to do with herself.

With a few more thrusts, Fang came all over Vanille's hand and the bed sheets.

"Oh, wow, Fang. That was quick." Vanille teased, licking Fang's juices off her fingers. "mm"

Fang could feel her heartbeat going crazy as she caught her breath.

"All right, all right. Enough from you." Fang sat up and moved over to her bedside table. "But I haven't had my turn yet." She smirked, pulling out a big strap-on. She had it for a while, but never got to use it. The joy of finally being able to pull it out-and on Vanille- was all too good.

"Come on, don't be shy." She waved it, taunting Vanille with it. Vanille was ready though. She layed back and smirked, her legs wide open.

"Come on then. You can't keep a girl waiting." Fang didn't need anymore telling, but first..

"Don't get too excited, you." Fang leant over Vanille and pulled her skirt off, then her panties before her hands slid up to her top. " We're not quite ready yet." She ripped Vanille's top off and looked down at her tits, her nipples erect.

She was getting excited all over again and couldn't resist it. She dove in, sucking and biting Vanille's nipples and her fingers teasing Vanille's cunt.

"Ahh, Fang!" Vanille moaned, tugging Fang's hair. Fang was enjoying it too much, hearing Vanille moan her name like that. But she knew she could do better, she knew she could make Vanille Scream her name, make her squirm under her.

When they were both naked and too excited to bear it anymore, Fang stopped pleasing Vanille's tits and looked down at her with a smirk.

"You ready to see why I'm the dominating one?" She put the strap-on on and teased Vanille's pussy with it. "Get ready to be fucked for all these years I've wanted to fuck your pussy.

All Vanille could do was look up at Fang helplessly, wanting it so much.

"Fang, please...fuck me." Vanille begged. Fang smirked and with one thrust, was deep inside her. Vanille moaned out, grabbing her own tits.

Fang pumped in and out of Vanille, going in deep and hard and making Vanille's body quake with each thrust.

"Oh, god...Fang! It's too much!" Vanille moaned, her eyes rolling back slightly as Fang continued to pound into her with no mercy. Her body was drowning in pleasure, she could feel her own tongue sticking out of her mouth, panting like a dog.

"Admit it, Vanille. Admit that you love me!" Fang smirked. She was enjoying every minute of this.

"I love you, Fang. I always have. I've always wanted you to fuck me senseless." She screamed. "Fang!" That was all Fang wanted to hear: Vanille scream her name. But she got a little extra, too. "Fang, I'll be your little bitch for ever! I promise! I'll never date another guy ever again!" Fang was almost cumming from just hearing that, and was pounding into Vanille just as much now.

Vanille couldn't take it anymore and arched up, cumming all over the strap-on and on Fang's bedsheets.

"Good girl." Fang smirked, pulling out of Vanille slowly and licking her juices off the strap-on. Vanille just lay there, her body limp and still as she caught her breath.

"And that, my dear, is why I'm the dominator" Fang smirked. Vanille sat up, rolling her eyes.

"All right, all right. So does this mean we're-"

"Yes" Fang answered Vanille's question before she even finished before pulling her into a kiss. "You are my bitch now, after all." She teased.

They would break the news to Lebreau, Lightning and Serah this weekend when they went their for their 'girl's night in' It was easier to tell the girl's first.

But little did they know, that those three had something else in mind.

AN: I'm undecided on something for this fic, and I decided to let you guys help me decide. I've included all the main females from the XIII series, but I don't know if I should add Yuel. Lumina is already set to show, and Alysa doesn't interest me enough to add (She seems too...you know) But Yuel is the one I want to know about, ok? Let me know if you'd like her in it. I only ask because she's really cute and quite innocent (well duh, she's 15) so, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: There's a first for everyone.

(Lightning's P.O.V)

I lay on my bed, looking up at the cieling as thoughts raced through my mind. Serah was out doing the weekly shop, and for our weekened with Fang and now Vanille. It'll be fun turning them both gay, though it won't be much of a challenge. It's obvious, Fang is gay, she just hasn't admitted it yet. Vanille, I think she just needs that little extra push too. I've always thought that about those two, and only now can I do something about it.

A smirk came to my lips as I remembered the first time I dominated Serah. It was the best thing ever, a dream I could finally have come true. The images of her going through my mind. Lebreau was another great turn, too. She was desperate for someone to fuck her, she was just a hopeless virgin that didn't know what to do or how to please herself. But she came round at the right time, and was lucky enough to meet me and Serah. We showed her pleasure, we brought her satisfaction on a whole new level. Now she's our gay fuck slut, and soon will be able to have her first turning with Fang and Vanille.

Hm, first time...that reminds me of the time my ex girlfriend-my first ever girlfriend-domainated me. Yes, back then I was pretty shy about it all, but after she got her way with me, I just..Jihl Nabaat was her name. She's a little older than me, and we were both in training to join the army. Of course, a couple months ago she announced she was being sent to another devision, so we ended our relationship. Long distant things just never work, especially not for me, and especially now I have my sexy little sister to fuck.

But Jihl did know how to please me.

-Flashback-

"How are things at home with your sister, Cair?" A tall woman with long, blonde hair smiled as she pushed up her framed glasses. She had a large bust, long legs and had that 'sexy secritery' look to her. But I loved that.

"It's all good." I nodded. "Serah's probably off with her boyfriend, but she's doing good." Jihl chuckled at my response.

"You don't sound pleased for her." She sat back in her desk chair. "Having a boyfriend and all, it must be nice for a girl her age. What is she, 19? 20?"

"She's 20, but what does that have to do with it?" I scowled. "That Snow is an idiot. He's reckless and all talk."

"I see." Jihl smirked. "You want her all to yourself. Your precious little sister that you've raised alone since your parents died, and now this Snow has come into it, you're not happy at all." I looked over at Jihl with a scowl on my face. That wasn't true at all!

"I wouldn't mind if it wasn't him. Like I said, he's reckless." Another chuckle came out of Jihl's mouth.

"Oh, Clair. You're denying it, you know. You're finding all the things that are wrong with him instead of looking at the good things; the things that make him shine in Serah's eyes and why he's good for her." Tch, it was just like Jihl to say these things.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away, placing a hand on my hip.

"No? Then maybe it's not that at all. Hmm.." She said playfully, looking up as she placed her finger on her chin as if in thought. It was all just an act though. "Then maybe it's something a lot more personal." She smirked, looking back at me.

"Like what?" I rolled my eyes. Jihl chuckled, standing up and walking over to me.

"Sexual tension." She coo'd into my ear from behind me. "You're frustraited because you want it, Clair. You want to be fucked reckless. You want to be pleased." I could feel her breaths hitting my neck as she continued to speak in my ear, her breast pushed against my back and her hands around my waist.

"T-that's not it." I stuttered, feeling her hand move up to my breast.

"Oh, really?" She smirked. "If that wasn't the case, you'd be able to pull away whenever you wanted, isn't that right, Clair?" Her hand fondled my breast some more as she planted a kiss on the side of my neck, kissing all around before she bit it hard.

"Ah." I breathed out as her teeth sunk into my skin. I couldn't help but love it and felt powerless under her control. "Jihl..."

"Hmm? You like this, huh?" She smiled against my skin before biting it some more, almost drawing blood. I could feel her other hand slide down my stomach and into my skirt and panties, rubbing my pussy slowly. Goddamn it, I couldn't pull away. I wanted to, but my body was crying out for this and it refused to move.

I felt her tongue glide across the area she had been biting, kissing some more as her slow teasing got faster, making me spread my legs.

"Damnit, Jihl" I moaned. But that did nothing but excite her. She pulled her hand out and turned me around so we were facing each other.

"Clair, we've been dating for long enough now. I'm not waiting any longer." She smirked before she dove in, kissing me as rough as she could and pushing me against her desk. I kissed back with just as much fire, but I couldn't compete with her.

Her hand began to play with my tits again, but the clothing that blocked her from full access must have finally annoyed her enough to rip off my vest-jacket and unzip my top under neath so my bra was reavealed underneath. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at me with hungry eyes, as if she could just eat me at any moment. She pulled off my top and ripped my bra off without a moments hesitation.

She licked her lips and stared with seductive eyes before she dove in, sucking and biting on my nipples and sending shocks of pleasure through me. I never imagined it would feel so good; her mouth all over my tits, sucking on my nipples.

"..Jihl." I moaned, tugging her blonde hair hard. Her hands ventured to my ass, pulling my legs up around her waist and sitting me on her desk that I was pushed up against before.

"Mmmph" She moaned as she continued to feast on my forbidden flesh. But that could only please her so much before she wanted more. She looked up at me with her hungry eyes and kissed me again.

"Clair, you don't know how much I've waited for this." She breathed. "And now I can finally fuck you, turn you into my little bitch, my fuckslut." Her words excited me more and I bit my lip, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Do it, Jihl. I need it so bad." I begged. She didn't even need anymore telling and tugged my green skirt right off, followed by my black, skin tight shorts and panties.

"You're going to get it alright, Clair" She smirked, teasing my wet cunt again. She was so good with her fingers, and no wonder. She was desperate for me and had to please herself everynight, just thinking about me and screaming my name. But now she could really do it, now she could really please herself with me.

Her fingers slid in, pumping in and out of me and sending waves of pleasure. I was overwhelmed by it, I know I was going to cum soon.

"Ahh" I moaned, arching my back slightly. "Jihl.." All I could mutter was her name, moaning loudly as I reached my peak, cumming all over her fingers and breathing heavily. "Jihl!" I yelled.

"Good girl" Jihl smirked as she pulled her fingers out of me and brought them to her lips, sucking my juices off. "Mmmm, taste so good." She bit her lip as she put her fingers in my mouth, making me taste my own juices. It's like at that point, I turned into an animal because I sucked the remaining juices off her fingers like some kind of animal before she pulled in for another kiss, this time me fighting her back just as hard.

She pulled away soon enough though, giving me a chance to strip her naked and set my eyes on her beautiful, naked body. I yanked at her tie, pulling her close and kissing her one last time before I ripped off her top, reavealing her large bust hiding under her black bra. I bit my lip hard, eager to feast on them. I tugged left her tie on, but ripped her bra off. I watched as her tie fell inbetween her tits, he nipples erect as she stared at me with pleading desire. I didn't even need her to say anything, and dove right in, biting, sucking and teasing her nipples with my tongue.

"Clair.." I heard her moan. She had been waiting for this for a long time, no doubt. I could feel her fingers run through my pink hair, tugging it.

I pulled away, looking at her with a desire, a hunger. But she didn't return the look, she simply smirked and walked away, over to her desk where she pulled something out her drawer. My eyes opened wide with want at the site of her holding a strap on.

"I've been wanting to try this bad boy out on you for ages now, Clair" She smirked, coming closer. She pulled her skirt off, followed by her panties and put it on. All I could do was stare in awe. "Now, bend over." She demanded, pulling me off her desk and turning me around, pushing me down on her desk.

"Jihl, thats no-" She cut me off.

"Ah, ah, ah. Who's been waiting forever for their girlfriend to finally admit that she needs a good fucking?" She teased. "Now be a good little bitch and beg me, scream my name." She was enjoying it, wasn't she? But so was I. Being dominated by her was too much fun. I wanted her to pount my pussy from behind, I loved being bent over her desk like the little bitch I am.

Her hands fell onto me waist as she teased my pussy entrance with the strap-on, taunting me with it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just fuck me, damn it.!" I begged. Jihl chuckled and leant over me, her breast pressing against my back again, but this time I could feel her hard nipples against my skin.

"Are you giving me orders, Farron?" She smirked. "I want you to admit you want this and that you'll drop your 'I don't need your effection' attitude." She demanded. Goddamn it. Why did she have to make me say such embarrssing things? But it was true, I wanted this more than anything, I was desperate for her to fuck me. But the last part...it would ruin my whole ego. "Come on, Clair. The longer you leave me waiting, the worse it'll get."

"Tch...I want this so badly, Jihl. I want you to fuck my cunt hard and make me scream your name." I begged. "I'll never act tough or cold around you ever. I'll drop it and I'll be yours"

She must have been satisfied with that because as soon as the words left my mouth, she pounded into me with one thurst. My back arched up, my ass going high in the air as she continued to pound me with hard, deep thrust. I was losing it already, it just felt so good. One of her hands grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged it, still pounding me senseless.

"Ah, Jihl!" I screamed, feeling my body quake with each thrust. "I can't take it- ahh." I couldn't help but scream-it was all too much. I felt like my body was going to break from the pleasure Jihl was feeding me.

"You dirty little bitch" Jihl breathed, swinging her hand and spanking my ass hard. It sent more pleasure jolting through my body as she spanked me. I was losing it.

"Spank me harder, Jihl!" I begged and she complied, spanking my ass hard again, and again. But that was the last straw for me as I felt my walls tighten, my body spasm and my back arch right up. I came all over the strap-on, screaming and moaning loudly as Jihl pulled my hair again.

Jihl pulled out an sucked all my juices off the strap-on, and that site alone was sexy enough to turn me on all over again. I just lay on the desk, catching my breath, thinking up a way to please Jihl now. I know I could never compete with her, but it was my first time fucking a girl at all, and I wanted to taste pussy. I wanted to taste Jihl's sweet cunt and watch her squirm.

"You know, Jihl. I'm a little hungry." I said as I stood back up and faced her. She looked at me with the strap-on still in her hands with a curious look on her face. I smirked and walked over, taking the strap-on and tossing it to one side before I pulled her into a deep kiss. "And pussy is on the menu" And with that I pushed her back onto her desk chair, looking down at her like some kind of hungry animal.

"Oh, Clair. You dirty little slut." She growled. I pulled her legs up over my shoulders with a smirk.

"You know you love it, Jihl" I teased, kissing down her stomach and to her sweet cunt, where I dove in, becoming an animal once again. "Mmmm" It was better than I thought.

I could hear Jihl moaning as my tongue worked it way around, pleasing every part of her cunt. I looked up to see her playing with her own tits, squeezing them and pinching her nipples as her face drowned in pleasure.

"Ah, Clair..that's so good." She moaned, thursting her hips slowly against my face. One of her legs ended up over the arm of the chair, giving me better access to that sweet, sweet pussy.

I felt her hand reach down and tug my hair and she began to thrust her hips more as I worked my magic and ate her cunt out. Her moans became screams and I could see her back arch up a little while her other hand still played with her tits.

"Mmph" I moaned into her lesbian cunt, lost in the taste of it. I knew she was close, so close and I couldn't wait to suck up her liquids.

"Ahh, Clair, I'm...ugh." Her back arched all the way she she was full on grinding against me as she came all over my face. I wasted no time and drank it all up, not missing a drop.

"Mmmm, that was good." I sat back and looked at her laying limply in her chair, trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it, Clair." She smirked. "That was too good." I nodded in agreement and a small smirk crossed my lips.

"We have to do this more often." I chuckled and she nodded.

-End of Flashback-

That was the best time in my life-or at least it was until my night with Serah- and I can't imagine the fun we'd have now if Jihl was to come back. Serah, Jihl, Lerbeau and I all fucking each other. Maybe Fang and Vanille too. Oh, and Lumina and Yuel...yes, it would be perfect.

"Light, I'm back" I heard Serah call as she closed the door, rustling from the bags being heard even here in my room.

"I'll be down now." I called back, quickly fetching my strap-on from my drawer and walking out to meet Serah. What? Thinking back to Jihl and me got me all exited again. Serah won't know what hit her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 : Girl's night in.

"Don't forget the alcohol, sis." Serah giggled, leaning on the door frame in a sey pose to catch her older sister's attention. "They'll be here soon." She smirked.

"Not soon enough." Lightning grumbled, biting her lip as she set her eyes on her little sister, who continued to tease her on purpose. She couldn't wait for Fang and Vanille to get here; she just wanted to show Serah how bad she is, how much she needed her. But she couldn't yet, she had to wait. The real fun was yet to come.

"Hehe, just make sure not to forget it." She winked before disappearing and walking into her room to get a few more things.

"Damn that girl.." Lightning chuckled, picking up a few bottles of alcohol and taking it into the living room where Lebreau was setting the dvd up. It wasn't just any dvd, it was a special one the girls had prepared specially for tonight. "How's it coming? Is it working alright?" Lightning asked, setting the bottles on the table.

"Yeah, it's all ready for when they get here." Lebreau smirked, standing up on her feet and setting the tv on the 'title screen' they had prepared. It was all too perfect and Lightning was practically biting her lip in excitement for tonight. It wasn't going to be long at all.

Just then, Sarah came back in with a few toys she had and put them somewhere safe for the time being. She smirked at her sister, pulling the dildo in her hands up to her lips and licked it a few times before shoving it in her mouth and sucking on it a few times, throwing Lightning into a clouded lust. She had to use so much will power to stop herself from grabbing her little sister and fucking her roughly right there and then.

"Serah, stop messing around. We have to save it for our special guests." Lebreau giggled, noticing Lightning was getting more excited by her little sister's teasing.

"Hehe, sorry. I couldn't resist." She smirked, throwing the toy back in with everything else. "So how much longer until they get here?"

"Shouldn't be long now." Lightning checked her watch and nodded. "Roughly five minutes. That gives us plenty time to get ready."

"We're already ready." Serah whined, pouting her lips a little. "Come on, girls. Be early for once." She took one of the bottles off the table and filled a glass and took a sip from it.

"Easy, Serah." Lightning chuckled, pulling her younger sister closer and nibbling on her ear. "You don't want to get too relaxed just yet" She smirked, about to purr more words to her sister when there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, they're finally here" Lebreau chirped and quickly took her place on the sofa with Serah while Lightning went to answer it.

"Hey, Vanille, Fang." She nodded her head, stepping aside and letting them in.

"Hey, Lightning!" Vanille beamed, her bright personality shining through as she threw her arms around Lightning for a quick hug. "Where's Serah?"

"Just through there." Lightning chuckled as the red head went off to greet Serah and Lebreau.

"Damn. She's been excited for tonight since yesterday." Fang laughed, greeting Lightning with a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for inviting us tonight. It'll be like old times."

"Yeah." Lightning smiled and the two women joined the rest.

"Ohhh, it was so cool. They're so fluffy and cute!" Vanille exlaimed.

"Is she still going on about the chocobo's at that chocobo farm I took her to the other week?" Fang chuckled. "Come on now, Vanille."

"It's okay. I love chocobo's." Serah giggled, acting as the same innocent girl everyone thought she was. It excited Lightning a little bit, reminding her of the days when she could only dream of ever having Serah the way she had her now. The days when Serah would innocently kiss her on the cheek before she left for school or when she'd make them dinner and go on about her day and act all caring for Lightning. But knowing it was all fake, that the true Serah was a naughty, incestrous little lesbian slut; it excited Lightning too much.

"So, how about we pour some drinks before we start chatting?" Lebreau smiled, holding up a bottle.

"Sounds good." The two girl's settled down on Lightning's sofa and continued to make small chit chat with the others while Leberau poured them all drinks and Lightning put the music channel on.

"Alright. This okay for everyone?" Lightning chuckled, putting the remote on the table. She had MTV on, the volume high enough to be heard, but not enough to distract conversation. The film they had prepared was going to come into play soon, but they had to set the mood first. They had to make them comfortable and a little drunk first.

"Ohhh, I love this song!" Vanille lifted her handsabove her head, dancing in her seat a little to the song and making sure not to spill any of her drink. "Turn it up a bit, Light."

"Alright." Lightning turned it up a little, shaking her head with a chuckle. Vanille didn't have much tolerance to alcohol at all, did she? It was a bit funny to watch actually.

"So what have you two been up to lately?" Serah asked, her innocent smile beaming at them.

"Just work and going out to little places when we've got free time. You know how it is." Fang answered, taking a sip of her drink. "What about you girls?"

"Oh, well I dropped out of school recently." Serah giggled. "It's not as serious as it sounds. I want to become...well it's a secret for now."

"Oh, really?" Fang raised an eyebrow at the younger Farron. "And Lightning was okay with that?"

"Hey, don't bring me into this. I may be her sister, but I can't tell her what to do with her life. She's old enough to make her own choices." Lightning swiftly answered, keeping her cool composure throughout.

"If you say so. But if you ask me, that's way out of character for you." Fang joked, stretching her arms above her head. "What about that Snow? You still dating him? I heard you broke up." It was a good thing Serah didn't care about it since Fang brought it up like it was nothing.

"Well he dumped me because he liked someone else. I don't care though. I found someone better than Snow. Someone who loves me unconditionally and would never hurt me" She sounded a little dreamy, making Lightning blush slightly knowing that Serah was refering to her. "And they do such a better job in pleasing me." She giggled.

"Oh? Who's that? I'd like to meet the lucky guy." Fang teased, nudging Serah.

"Who said it was a guy?" Those simple words were enough to make Fang pause and stare at Serah in shock for a few minutes, glancing over to Lightning to see her reaction and back to Serah.

"Wait, what? You're into girls now?"

"Yep." Serah giggled. "Girls are so much better, Fang. They're soft and gentle and every touch feels like an angel's. And it's so, so naughty." She went off into another fit of giggles while Fang looked back at Lightning, gobsmacked.

"Don't look at me. I can't tell her who to love either." Lightning chuckled. "I just want her to be happy, and as long as she's not with that idiot, I don't care."

"Oh, Serah! You like girl's too!?" Vanille's words splurred out, making Fang blush with more shock. Great, Vanille was drunk and was probably going to spill the beans about the two of them. It wasn't ideal at all, but she was a little more okay with telling them now she knew about Serah and how okay with it Lightning was.

"Yep! So you like them too, Vanille?" Serah smirked. "Do tell me all about it."

"If you wanna know about my sweetheart, you have to tell me about yours." Vanille bargained. "So you first. What does she look like?"

"Hm, well she's tall, strong and really cool. She acts tough and cold towards others, but for me she's a total sweetheart and a little clumsy too. She's also super easy to tease and I can't resist but tease her all the time, but it's super cute when she blushes." Serah rambled on and Lightning had to look away to hide her deepening blush.

"Ahh, she sounds a lot like my girl" Vanille awed. "Mine's tall, tough and strong too. And she'll do whatever it takes to protect me and I love that. She can be mean sometimes and gives everyone a hard time sometimes, but she's so sweet for me and between you and me, she's great in bed." Both girl's giggled and by the end, both Fang and Lightning were blushing hard and trying to hide it.

"Alright, alright, lovebirds." Lebreau cut in. She found it amusing, but she had to end it there otherwise she'd never get to have her fun tonight. "Let's focus on something less awkward."

"Y-yeah...by the way, how's the bar going, Lebreau?" Fang asked, finally calming down.

"It's fine. You still get the odd rude customer, but business is good." She replied casually, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, uhm..." Vanille cut in.

"What is it, Vanille?"

"I'm really horny, so can I use your bathroom for a bit?" Her blushes face begged Lightning, who couldn't help but get excited and a little embarrassed by the question. She didn't expect this to be so easy.

"V-Vanille!" Fang blushed. "You can't just say those kinds of things." Fang was more jealous than embarrassed though. Vanille was her girlfriend, but instead of saving herself for her, she openly asked Lightning if she could please herself in her bathroom.

"Oh, Vanille...why don't we go to my room instead? We're both into girl's, after all. And we are friends. Consider it just two friends helping each other out." Serah giggled, makiing Lightning a little jealous now.

"H-hey..." She frowned. "You two aren't going anywhere. We have a film to watch, after all." Lightning pouted and Lebreau took that as her signal to start their special film. She switched the channel onto the menu and pressed play and the film started like any other innocent film, except about 15 minutes in, it was going to switch to somethnig else. Something they had made just for tonight.

Everyone went quiet and watched the film, their eyes all trained on the screen when-

"A-ahh.." Vanille let out a small moan and caught everyone's attention. There she was with her hand up her skirt and legs spread. Fang could hardly control herself at all. She wanted to be the one doing that, but everyone was looking.

"Ohh, so naughty, Vanille." Serah cut in, but Vanille didn't stop until Serah pulled her hand away and replaced it with her own and brought her lips close to Vanille's and kissing her deeply.

"S-Serah, what are you-"

"Shhh.." Lightning cut Fang off and stood up, walking behind her and leaning over her shoulder. "Look at how much fun they're having, Fang. My precious little sister and your precious little friend." Lightning's warm breath hit Fang's neck, making her shudder.

"Lightning, what's gotten into you..?" Fang was never one to be submissive to anyone, but there was something about Lightning's body leaning over hers that she couldn't turn down. She could feel Lightning's breast press against her back more and it was becoming harder for her.

Feeling left out, Lebreau crawled over, sitting in front of Vanille's open legs and spreaded them more and pulled down her white panties. She brought them close her her face and smelled them, her eyes rolling back at the arouma of a woman's cunt.

"Mmmm, Fang. You really need to get some of this." Lebreau smirked, leaning up near Fang and shoving Vanille's panties in her mouth. "Can you taste it, Fang? Can you taste Vanille's sweet taste?" She smirked, gliding her fingers along Fang's bare leg a few times before turning back to Vanille and leaning in close to her pussy. "Oh, yes. I've been dying for this all day." Lebreau's eager words rung through Fang's head and only turned her on more as she watched the dark haired girl devour her girlfriend's cunt. But why wasn't she jealous? Why did she just sit there and watch, feeling herself getting more and more excited as Vanille's moans got louder and more desperate while Serah ripped off her tank top and tossed it on the floor, sucking on Vanille's nipples. Ugh, it was too much.

"Oh, look." Lightning purred into Fang's ear as the film changed to something else. It was Lightning, Serah and Lebreau, all screaming and moaning on Lightning's bed. Was this a sex tape? Fang couldn't believe her eyes, but at the same time, she was too excited by it to resist. She stared at it and felt her pussy cry out for someone to fuck it. She needed it now. She didn't care if it was wrong for all these girl's to be drowning in the pleasure's of a woman. She didn't care if Serah and Lightning were sister's either. She just wanted to taste heaven, to be pleased.

"Damn it, Light..." Fang breathed, unable to take it anymore as Vanille's moans become screams and the film continued to play. Lightning's tongue glided along Fang's neck and to her ear before she whispered in it.

"Do you like it, Fang? Do you like seeing Vanille screaming out by what Serah and Lebreau are doing to her? Do you want to do that to her too? Or...perhaps you already have.." She smirked, sliding her hand down and unbottoning Fang's shorts, sliding into her panties and rubbing gently.

"...Lightning..please..don't tease me." Fang pleaded, tilting her head to the side.

"Or what?" Lightning continued to challenge the Pulsian, rubbing her dripping cunt harder. "You're so wet Fang, so you must like it. Tell me, do you want Vanille to touch you like this too?"

"..Lightning, please."

"Oh?" Lightning stopped, pulling her hand out and whispering in Fang's ear again. "I don't think I was asking for you to act like a bitch, was I? If you want it, Fang, I'll give it to you. But you have to give me what I want first. You have to please me, beg me. You have to admit your love to Vanille and cum to her screams." Lightning bit down on Fang's neck, making her moan a little.

"Lightning, you-"

"Ah-ah-ah...I don't want to hear you say my name. I want you to tell me how much you want Vanille and how much you love girl's. Come on, Fang. We all knew you were a lesbian whore from the start." She chuckled. Fang couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh, F-Fang!" Vanille cried out as she came close and closer to her limit, her body almost being tipped over the edge. The fact she called Fang's name out only got Fang more excited, making her bite her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Mmm, she wants you, Fang." Lightning teased, slipping her hand back into Lightning's panties and sliding a finger into her drippiing cunt. "Tell me you want her too. You want to fuck her and please her. You want her to scream your name and become your little slut, don't you, Fang?"

"Unnf...Y-yes..." Fang moaned, resting her head against Lightning as she continued to finger her.

"What was that?"

"I said yes!" She yelled. "I want Vanille! I want to make her scream my name and I want to make her body tremble and fuck-! Fang arched up, unable to finish her words "V-Vanille!" She yelled, cumming into Lightning's hand and thrusting her hips. Her head felt light and she couldn't see for a few moments. Lightning pulled her fingers out and walked close to Vanille, sticking her fingers into Vanille's mouth and making her taste Fang's juices.

Fang's vision came back and all she saw was Vanille's body spasm and thrust against Lebreau's mouth, her breathes hitching before finally falling limp.

"Fang..." Vanille sat up, looking up at Fang with blushed cheeks.

"Vanille..." They both felt a little awkward at first, knowing what just happened, but the Farron sister's and Lebreau weren't finished yet.

"Now let's have some real fun." Serah giggled, pulling out her toys that she had hid earlier. Lightning bit her lip. SHe had been dying to have Serah all day, and now she was going to finally have that. She snatched the toys from her younger sister and pulled her close, biting her lip gently.

"You've teased me too much today, you know." She growled. "Now you're going to be punished" She unbottoned Serah's top and threw it to the floor before pushing her down onto her chair. Vanille and Fang watched in shock for a moment, not even realising it was exciting them all over again.

"Mmm, Serah's special girl: Lightning. Don't tell me you're surprised." Lebreau teased, picking up a dildo and rubbing it against Vanille's pussy.

"Not so fast." Fang snatched the toy from Lebreau. "You put your tongue somehwere you shouldn't have: my girlfriend. So now you're going to get punished." Fang smirked, pinning Lebreau on the sofa and pulling her skirt off. "Dirty girl. You're not even wearing panties under that skirt." Fang teased, rubbing Lebreau with the toy while Vanille started Kissing Fang's shoulder.

"Fang, I don't want you to fuck her..." She pouted. "Please, let her and me switch places." Vanille's request excited Fang and she couldn't help but comply, letting Lebreau move and Vanille take her place.

"Here. This might be more fun." Leberau smirked, handing Fang a strap-on. Oh, she had wanted to own one of these for too long. Without a moment too soon, she was ready to penetrate Vanille and make her scream.

"Ready, Vanille?" Fang chuckled, grabbing hold of Vanille's hips as she trusted it deep inside her, making her moan.

Meanwhile, Lightning was busy kissing her little sister's body all over. She carressed her skin with her lips and tongue, making it hard for Serah to hold herself together. She couldn't resist her sister's touch, no matter how many times she felt it.

"Claire...I love you." Serah sighed, her finger's laced through Lightning's rose coloured hair. Lightning glanced up at Serah, green and blue eyes clashing.

"I love you too, Serah." She smiled. She liked it when Serah used her real name. For her, it was more special. But Lightning didn't let it destract her and continued to kiss away before her lips came into contact with Serah's nipple. She flicked it with her tongue, making her younger sister moan. She loved being in control of Serah like this too much.

"Sis, don't tease me so much!" Serah scowled, unable to take it anymore. Lightning let out a chuckle and wasn't willing to give into Serah's pleads just yet and instead began sucking on her sister's nipples and leaving her pleading cunt unattended. She even made sure to hold Serah's arms so she couldn't rub it herself. She wanted to make Serah need this as much as possible. Such a cruel big sister she was.

"Oh, god!" Vanille cried out as Fang pounded into her tight pussy, her hands clenching tightly onto the fabric of the sofa. Lebreau wasn't going to be left out though and just like her first time, she hovered her pussy above Vanille, her legs either side of Vanille's head.

"Come on, Vanille. Taste the sweet taste of a woman's cunt." She teased. Vanille couldn't resist Lebreau's offer and leaned up, her tongue exploring Lebreau's wet cunt. "Mmmm, have you done this before?" Lebreua's question went unanswered as Vanille continued to devour her.

"S-sis, come on! I can't take it anymore!" Serah begged. "Claire, please!" Lightning chuckled, finally unable to take it any longer herself and straddled her sister, both of their dripping pussies touching.

"Serah, you've been such a bad girl" Lightning teased as she began to move her hips slowly and their cunts rubbed against each other hard.

"Oh, sis..." Serah moaned, tilting her head back as her demanding needs was finally beginning to be satisfied by her sister, but it just wasn't enough yet. "Harder!" She demanded and Lightning gave in, thursting her hips more, putting pressure on.

"S-sis" Lightning moaned, her breathing getting faster along with her movenments while Serah's moans got louder and louder, both sister's almost screaming.

"Ahh" Lebreau yelled, arching her back as she came all into Vanille's mouth. She thursted her hips a few more times before rolling off, panting heavily. But Fang was still not done. She continued to beat into Vanille, making her squirm and scream underneath her all the while.

"Scream my name, Vanille!" Fang demanded, knowing Vanille was close and putting all her strength into it.

"Ahh...Fang!" She screamed, her whole body losing control, but Fang wasn't satisfied.

"Louder!"

"FANG! Ahh..!" Vanille's screams were like music to Fang's ears and she was finally satisfied, and just in time as Vanille's body began to spasm as she came, her moans dying down into heavy breathing as her body finally fell limp, sweat droplets covering her body.

"Good girl." Fang smirked, pulling out of her and leaning down to kiss her forehead and laying beside her, both their naked bodies intertwined.

Meanwhile, Lightning and Serah's screams where all that could be heard. They were so close, on the tip of losing their minds to this forbidden pleasure when Lebreau walked over, leaning over the arm of the chair and switching from Lightning's to Serah nipples and planting hot kisses on their necks and lips, making it harder for them to hold on any longer.

"S-sis, I'm..." Serah screamed as her body began to shake and she came heavily along with Lightning, both their juices mixing together. Lightning fell off of Serah and caught her breath, both girls now exhausted.

"So...you and Vanille...you were already..." Lightning said between breaths.

"Yeah." Fang chuckled. "And you and Serah?"

"Yeah..."

"I won't tell." There was a moment of silence between all the girls and all that could be heard was their paced breathing slowly calming down.

"So, who's next?" Fang broke the silence with her question.

"Well, who's left?" Lightning sat up, looking at the girl's around her.

"Yuel, Alyssa..and that devil of ours, Lumina." Serah giggled. "It should be fun."

"Indeed it shall." Lightning chuckled.

They got their clothes back on and spent the rest of their night chatting, giggling and sharing things between each other. And also plotting on their next victems.

AN: Yay, I finally made an update with a crappy ending. Seriously, that's the worste ending I've ever wrote for a story. But it's not the end of this series at all (can I even call it that?) there will be more, obviously, for the other girls. If I'm missing anyone, can you please leave a review telling me? I think I've got them all down, but I sweat I'm missing someone and I don't know why. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoying this. c; also, much love to my special Lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Yeah, alright. Sounds good. I'll see you then" Lightning hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh, alerting her younger sister.

"What is it, sis?" She asked, tilting her head.

"That was our uncle. Guess who's going to be staying with us for two weeks"

"Oh, don't sound so grumpy about it. She isn't that bad, you know." Lightning rolled her eyes at her younger sister's scolding.

"Yeah, that's because she listens to you. She never listens to me and I swear that little demon goes out of her way to get on my nerves"

"Come on, sis. I'm sure you know what needs to be done?" Serah smirked, pressing her own body against Lightning's and tugging on her collar gently before glancing into her green eyes "You need to show her who's boss."

Lightning's small scowl turned into a smirk, matching her sister's. Her arms snaked around Serah's hips and pulled her body closer, her eyes narrowing on her pink lips.

"Oh, Serah. I like the way you think." She teased, biting her lip at the thought of their little cousin begging Lightning to fuck her. Her pleading voice ran through Lightning's head, getting her excited.

"Hey, sis. How long until she gets here?" Serah's question snapped Lightning from her unspeakable thoughts.

"I have to pick her up in half an hour at the station."

"Oh, good" Serah giggled, swaying her hips a little.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I'm so wet right now, Sis. And since I won't get you to myself for a whole two weeks, I want to make the most of our last moment together" Serah bit her lip, feeling like she couldn't hold back any longer. She was too hot for her sister to let this go to waste. She didn't mind sharing Lightning sometimes, but for two whole weeks, it was too much. She knew she'd get jealous too, so it was her chance to help Lightning remember why she loved her so much.

"S-Serah..you can't say something like that and not expect me to get excited too." Lightning retorted, blushing a little. But she couldn't ignore the growing ache inbetween her legs that only Serah could satisfy.

"That's the whole point, silly." Serah giggled, looking up at her sister with desperate eyes as she slowly backed her into a wall, her leg rubbing against inbetween Lightning's "Sis, don't you want to have some fun before she gets here? I promise I'll clean up while you fetch her" Serah made it harder for Lightning to resist, leaning up and biting her older sister's lip.

"Of course I do." Lightning replied softly, unable to resist her sister's lips as they grazed against her own. "Just stop teasing me so much. I can't take it anymore." Serah's hands slithered under Lightning's top and squeezed her tits.

"Oh, but that takes the fun out of it." She smirked, kissing her again and again until their kisses became deep and passionate, their hands frantically tugging at each other's clothes and tossing them on the floor.

"Serah, even if I give Lumina extra attention these next weeks, don't forget that I love you so much more" Lightning said in between desperate breathes as her younger sister kissed along her jawline and neck, making her way down to Lightning's round breasts.

"I know" Was all Serah muttered before she began to feast on her sister's tits, building Lightning up more and more with each lick and flick of her tongue. Serah's hand slid town to Lightning's panties, sliding in and rubbing her soaking pussy underneath.

"Ohh, you're so wet, sis. It never gets old, you know." Serah smirked, looking up at her sister. "Do I really get you this wet everytime?"

"Don't make me answer that." Lightning bit her lip, feeling a little embarassed that her sister had so much power over her. But she couldn't resist it, no matter how much she tried. She didn't even know how she did it all those years.

"Come on. I won't give you what you want unless you tell me."

"You're so unfair sometimes, you know that?" Lightning blushes. "But yes..how can I not get this excited everytime I see you? I want only you, after all." It was enough to Serah as she began to rub again, but this time harder, earning her a sudden moan from Lightning. Lightning spread her legs wider, thrusting her hips against her sister's hand.

"Oh, someone's eager." Serah giggled before leaning up and planting another deep kiss on her sister's lips.

"Serah...please, more" Lightning pleaded between breathes, moaning softly. Serah complied to her older sister like the good little dog she was and thrusted her fingers in, pumping deep and hard. "Ahh..." Lightning tilted her head back against the white wall behind her. "S-Serah..."

"Cum for me, Claire. Show your little sister how much you love her" Serah whispered in her ear, licking her ear lobe and nibbling on it. "Come on, sis." Serah picked up the speed, her hushed voice throwing Lightning further as her body began to shake, cumming all into Serah's hand. "Mmmm, good, sis." Serah giggled, licking her sister's juices from her fingers.

Lightning took a moment to catch her breath, trying to regain strength in her legs that felt weak and like they'd give in. But she was determined to please her sister. She had to.

"Don't act like you're the boss here, Serah" Lightning grinned, pulling her little sister close again. "I'm the big sister, so that makes you the little fuck-slut, got it?" Lightning's words were greeted by a giggle from Serah.

"Oh, of course, but who was the one who made the first move?" Serah gave a smug smile, teasing her big sister and boy, was it working.

"You're a naughty girl, you know that?" Lightning frowned, grabbing Serah's legs and picking her up, her legs on either side of Lightning's waist. "But that's okay, I'll just show you your place."

Lightning walked with Serah into their bedroom, kicking the door open. She walked carefull to the bed, her lips planting soft and loving kissing on her little sister's chest and neck before she threw her down on the bed, leaning over her with hungry eyes.

"Now, be a good girl and let your big sister do what she wants" Lightning smirked, running her fingers along Serah's soft body. She leaned down, getting close and kissing Serah's small lips again before kissing down until her lips came into contact with Serah's hard nipples, flicking it with her tongue while her fingers squeezed the other.

"S-sis" Serah looked down at Lightning, her eyes begging. Lightning let out a soft chuckle, turning her attention back to her sister's soft tits and hungrily sucking on them, her other hand traveling down and slipping a finger into Serah's drenched pussy.

"Ahh!" Serah moaned, her body jolting from shock and pleasure as Lightning suddenly picked up the pace. Serah tugged Lightning's hair, thrusting her hips against her sister's fingers as she grew closer and closer. However, Lightning didn't intend to end her fun just yet and pulled her fingers out "Sis, why'd you stop?" Serah cried, holding herself up by her elbos.

"And just give it to you so easily? Now why would I do that?" Lightning chuckled, walking off to her drawer. "Serah, after all those years you teased me and made me want you more and more, I don't think it's fair that you think you're the boss here." Lightning grinned, pulling out her trusty strap-on. "And remember what I made you yell on our first night? Don't tell me you've forgot already?"

"N-no.." Serah blushed, remembering it.

"Good. Now, be a good dog and spread your legs for me." Lightning ordered as she equipted her strap-on. Serah did as she was told, spreading her legs and biting her lip hard as her sister, leaned over her again, the strap-on pressing against her opening. Lightning could see how desperate and needy Serah was and decided to tease her a bit, rubbing the strap-on against her cunt while she whispered in her ear, their nipples rubbing against each other.

"Serah, tell me you love me. Tell me I make you feel good when I touch you. Tell me I'm the only one who can have you, Serah. Plead for me, beg me. Promise me I'll be the only one who will ever truly see you this way. You can dominate whoever you want, Serah, as long as I'm the one dominating you." Lightning's hot breath hit Serah's neck, making her body shiver.

"I promise, sis. I need you, I want you. No one can ever take me from you. I've always wanted you and only you, Claire. Just please, don't tease me anymore...I can't take it..." Serah pleaded. " Please just fuck me!"

Lightning chuckled again, trusting the whole length of the strap-on into her sister's soaking pussy, making Serah moan pleasingly. It was like music to Lightning's ears as her sister's moans began to fill the room as she continued to pump into her, deep and hard, getting quicker to drive her sister closer and closer. Serah was clutching onto the bed sheets, her body being pounded relentlessly.

"S-SIS-!" Serah yelled, her moans following shortly after. Lightning gave a few more, powerful thrust, her sister cumming all over the bed as her body squirmed, her back arching off the bed before she fall back onto it again, limply. Lightning pulled out, leaving her sister to catch her breath, her heartbeat racing. "Sis, that was great" Serah breathed.

"Good" Lightning chuckled. "Now hurry up and make sure this place is tidy before Lumina gets here. I have to go get her now." Lightning threw on some clothes and grabbed her keys, heading off to her car to get their cousin while Serah stayed behind and cleaned up.

"Well, this will be a fun two weeks" Serah giggled to herself.

"Alright, have a good time, Lumina." Lightning's uncle waved as Lumina got into the front seat of Lightning's car.

"She'll be fine, we'll look after her." Lightning reassured, getting into the car. "I'll see you in two weeks." With that, they said goodbye and Lightning began to drive them both home again.

She glanced over at Lumina and noticed her chest was slightly bigger. Lumina had been completely flat chested last time they saw her, but this time, it seemed she had grown. It really wasn't much, but it was something. Soft, small tits, the thought of it got Lightning excited all over again. It didn't help that Lumina was wearing a low-cut top, either. And her legs, those slender legs. Lightning just wanted to feel up those legs and into that skirt, but she had to keep her eyes on the road. She couldn't do that yet, not without Serah.

"So is Serah there?" Lumina spoke up, her gaze turned to Lightning.

"Oh, uhh...yeah. Serah's waiting for you." She tried to smile, but she was never good with kids.

"Oh, yay! She's way more fun that you. I think I'd cry if I was left with you." Lightning frowned, her gaze firm on the road while she let her 14 year old cousin's insults sink in. She didn't need that, she was way older and should at least get a little respect from the little demon. A smirk formed on Lightning's lips as the thoughts of what she'd do to her ran through her mind.

"You know, Lumina, I think you'll have a lot of fun, okay?"

"If Serah's there."

"I'll be there, too!"

"...awww.." Lumina gave a pout, looking out the window.

"What do you mean 'awww'?" Lightning frowned again.

"Oh, nothing."

"Tch...kids" Lightning rolled her eyes, and thankfully, they had arrived.

Serah helped Lumina take her things to her room for her stay here while Lightning poured herself a glass of wine. She figured she'd need it since that little devil was here.

"Hey, sis." Serah walked in, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"S-Serah, what are you doing? Lumina might see!" Lightning blushed, putting her glass down and removing her sister from around her waist.

"So what? It's not like we're not going to-"

"What are you two doing?" Lumina inturrupted, standing there with a blank face.

"Errr, hugging. You know, like sister's do." Lightning tried to cover up, but Serah just giggled and walked over to Lumina.

"Don't worry, Lumina. You'll understand soon enough."

"Understand what?"

"Nothing" Serah smiled, patting her on the head.

The night went on with nothing much happening, just Serah and Lightning getting horny and being unable to do anything about it. They decided to get Lumina the following night, when she'd settled in a bit more. They had agreed to sleep in their own rooms for the night, too, so Lumina didn't suspect anything weird, but Lightning just couldn't keep away and both girl's were too horny to care.

When Lumina was asleep, Lightning snuck into Serah's room and crawled into bed with her, snaking her arms around her sister's body.

"Hey, Serah. Shall we have some fun?" Lightning purred into Serah's ear.

"Ohh, sounds fun." Serah smirked, rolling over to greet her sister. Lightning was already very much naked and under the sheet, slid her sister's panties off and pulled off her vest top, revealing her tits. "Mmm, sis. I've been dying for this all day." Lightning sighed, covering Serah's nipple with her mouth and shifting her body so she was on top of Serah.

"Mmm, me too, sis. Me too." Serah moaned, running her fingers through Lightning's pink hair. After a few moments of kissing and groping in the dark, Lightning positioned herself on Serah, their pussies rubbing against each other as they began to trib, trying to muffle their moans and to not rock the bed too much.

"Ahhh-" A loud moan slipped through Serah's lips and she quickly covered it, "S-sorry" She whispered, but it was no use, both girls were lost in the moment and couldn't keep it down. Lightning picked up the speed, their soaking wet pussies rubbing hard and fast. They didn't even realise that the bed was making a loud noise, banging against the wall. The wall the was connected to the room Lumina was in.

"What are they doing..?" Lumina thought, her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink as she heard their moans get louder and the banging getting faster. "Why do I feel so weird?" She laid there in bed, her virgin cunt getting wet from the sound of her cousins fucking in the room next door. She couldn't take this feeling anymore and got up out of bed, sneaking into the hallway and pushing the door open a little to see inside. It was too dark to see much, but she could just make out the moving sihouette of Lightning.

Lumina slid a hand into her panties and began to rub while she watched what she could, hearing what she could. However, it just wasn't enough for her. She wanted to be there, she wanted to be involved. She wanted to feel that pleasure they were feeling, but she couldn't. She also wanted to see more, so she peaked her head in a little more, stepping into the room more, unnoticed. But even with their moans covering Lumina's sounds, Lightning's senses were still better than most from her several years of training and could sense Lumina, stopping and turning back and spotting her with her hands in her panties.

"Well, well, well." Lightning smirked. "Look what we have here." She got up off of Serah and walked over to Lumina, turning the light on.

"Lumina, you know it's rude to watch someone while they're doing private things." Serah giggled, joining her sister beside Lumina. "I was so close, too."

"You're going to have to make up for that." Lightning added.

"B-but..it was hardly private! I could hear you from in there and..." Lumina trailed off, unable to justify herself.

"Tell you what, why not come and sit with me for a bit." Serah led Lumina to her bed, both girls sitting down while Lightning got something. "Besides, you know doing that isn't as fun, right?" Serah grinned, sliding her hand in Lumina's panties and rubbing her.

"S-Serah.."

"Shhh, don't think about it, Lumina." Serah continued to rub Lumina's pussy, feeling how wet she was when Lightning came back over with some ropes. "Mmm, now, lay back." Serah ordered, gently leaning Lumina back onto the bed with her legs spread. Lightning tied each oth Lumina's legs to the bottom of the bed and Lumina didn't even fight back. She couldn't. She couldn't reject this sweet feeling Serah was giving her, even if it was wrong. Lightning then also tied Lumina's arms to the head of the bed and Serah stopped, both girls looking down at the young girl.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lumina asked pleadingly.

"You'll see." Lightning laughed, grabbing a knife and using it to cut off Lumina's vest top, revealing her small chest; her nipples hard and errect. "Mmmm, look at that, Serah."

"Oh, sis. I just want to suck on them!" Serah bit her lip hard, sitting on the bed beside Lumina.

"Shall we continue what we started?" Lightning asked and Serah nodded in response, eagerly.

"Since you were so eager to watch us, Lumina, I bet you're pretty curious, huh?" Serah chirped, positioning herself on Lumina, their pussies touching.

"S-Serah.." Lumina blushed, looking down at her cousin as she began to trib, their pussies rubbing hard. It was nothing Serah hadn't done a million times before, so she was able to do it just right, making Lumina moan and squirm as the pleasure was building up inside her, waiting to pour out.

"Cum for me, Lumina." Serah moaned, panting as she continued. Lightning was still unsatsified, too, and decided to position herself over Lumina's face.

"Lumina, ever wondered what a pussy tastes like?" Lightning smirked. "Come on, don't be shy." Lumina could see it right in her face, and despite being dragged into this, she couldn't refuse it. She leaned up, kissing it, licking it, doing whatever her mind told her to. And she didn't fail, making Lightning moan, thrusting her hips against Lumina's mouth.

All three girls were lost in ecstasy, thier bodies getting closer, their moans filling the room. Thier little cousin who they had currupted so easily, enjoying every last drop of Lightning's cum that she poured before rolling off and catching her breath. Meanwhile, Serah and Lumina had finally reached their peak, cumming onto each other's pussies.

"Now you understand, Lumina." Serah panted. "But you must never tell anyone."

"Okay...I won't tell, I swear." Lumina nodded, catching her breath.

"good girl" Serah smiled, kissing Lumina's forehead.

"But you have a lot to learn in these two weeks, Lumina." Lightning chuckled. "You're going to have a lot of fun, promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I think, I've kinda lost count) :Naughty girls learn their place.

It had been two days since Lumina's first night at the Farron's and she was enjoying her stay quite a bit. She joined in their 'fun' everytime and although she wasn't as experience as her older cousins, she did her best. But it didn't matter, since Lightning and Serah always made Lumina their little toy. Lumina never had the chance to top, she was always the one laying on her back and having one of them inbetween her legs. She had never met Lightning's trusty strap-on..yet, but that was all about to change.

"Alright, I'll be back in about two hours, or so." Serah smiled, putting her red coat on and slipping on her shoes. "You be good for Lightning, okay, Lumina?"

"Do you have to leave me with her? Can't I come with you, Serah?" Lumina whined, tugging on the bottom of Serah's coat like a spoiled child.

"No, Lumina. It's easier for me to go alone."

"But, Serah-"

"My ride is here, so I'll see you later" She gave Lumina a kiss on the forehead before heading out into the cold outdoors and hopped in the front seat of Lebreau's car before driving off.

Lumina let out a pout and closed the front door, walking over and flopping onto the sofa next to Lightning.

"Don't look so grumpy. She'll be back soon, so perk up." Lightning frowned, standing up and heading into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"No." Lumina snapped. Lightning furrowed her eyebrows and opened the fridge, taking out a small bottle of beer and opening it, joining Lumina of the sofa again.

"You know, you could be nicer to me, you know." Lightning tried to reason, but was greeted with a bitter silence. "Why do you like Serah so much, anyway?"

"Because Serah's nice and you're a grumpy old hag!" Lumina stuck her tongue out at the older woman. Lightning was in shock, was she really 14 years old or 4?

"Watch your tongue, young lady. And start acting your age more, while you're at it." Lightning lectured.

"Ugh, there you go again, lecturing me. Serah never lectures me."

"Oh, I get it. You like Serah more because she lets you act like a spoilt child? Well then, I guess it's time you learnt something, Lumina." Lightning frowned, putting her drink on the coffee table and turning to Lumina. "I'm going to show you who's in charge here. I'm going to show you who owns who."

Without giving Lumina a chance to understand what was going on, Lightning pulled Lumina onto her lap and pulled her skirt up, revealing her bare ass.

"Oh, you didn't wear panties with a skirt? How naughty, Lumina." Lightning grinned.

"I-I did it for Serah!"

"I bet you did, but it's not Serah who's going to enjoy it." Lightning pulled her hand up and swung it, spanking Lumina's ass.

"O-Ouch, what the-?" Lightning spanked Lumina's ass again, making it sore. Lumina squirmed a little, but she found herself liking it. There was something so exciting about Lightning punishing her. Each time Lightning's hand made hard, rough, contact with Lumina's soft skin, she found herself getting wetter and wetter. Maybe it was something she had wanted all along from her oldest cousin, the cousin she had always been so mean to. She loved Serah, but she loved Lightning's cruelty more.

"H-harder" Lumina pleaded, her face a bright red colour. She felt embarrassed asking Lightning such a thing, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh? You want me to spank you harder?" Lightning raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at her thin lips. "I think I like this side of you, Lumina." Lightning swung her arm and spanked harder, sending waved of pleasure through Lumina with each smack. "Better, you little dog?"

"Y-yes!" Lumina cried out, but Lightning was bored of this. She stopped spanking Lumina, pushing her back down on the sofa and leaned over her, Lumina's legs spread either side of Lightning's waist.

"I'll make you love me more than Serah, Lumina." Lightning chuckled, kissing along Lumina's neck and hitting her weak spots. Her gentle, caring kisses filling Lumina with want and need for her cousin. Lightning's soft kisses got harder until she was biting Lumina's neck hard. It hurt her, but she loved it. It was just like when Lightning was spanking her, she enjoyed the pain. She loved feeling weak and helpless under this woman.

Lightning moved down to Lumina's chest that was exposed from her low-cut top, but the fabric still kept her from what she really wanted. She wanted Lumina's small tits, her hard nipples. She pulled off Lumina's top and stared down with hungry eyes, her fingers gently gliding in the space between her small tits.

"Lumina, you're so small, you know. But I love that." Lightning purred, leaning down and kissing Lumina's soft skin.

"L-Lightning.." Lumina sighed, running her slender fingers through Lightning's pink hair. Lightning covered Lumina's nipple with her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before biting on it, making Lumina's body scream for more.

It wasn't long before Lightning began to kiss down Limina's stomach, slipping off her small skirt that was getting in the way. She moved to Lumina's legs, kissing along her inner thigh and drawing closer to her wet pussy.

"Ohh, look how wet you are." Lightning grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen you this wet." Lightning slid a finger in, making Lumina shift a little uncomfrotably. Despite spending two nights here already, neither of the girls had broke through Lumina yet. She had only felt a fraction of the true pleasure she could feel. "I think it's time I showed you something new" Lightning smirked, sitting up.

She left the room for a moment and came back in with her trusty strap-on on and positioned herself as she was before.

"I just want to taste you a little first, Lumina." Lightning purred, kissing Lumina's soaking cunt. She kissed it hard, sliding her tongue in. Without even noticing it, Lumina was thrusting her hips against Lightning's mouth. She knew this feeling all too well, it was something they did often to her and it never got old. However, today, Lightning was going to introduce this little devil to a whole knew feeling.

She drove Lumina close to her climax before she stopped, sitting back up and grinning at the young girl below her, the strap-on prodding against Lumina's cunt.

"What's that?" She asked, looking down at the black toy. "It looks too big, Lightning. Please dont-" Lightning hushed Lumina with a deep kiss, making Lumina taste some of her own juices as their tongues faught each other. Lumina could feel the force of Lightning's toy pushing against her opening and she just knew it was going to be too much for her, but she didn't care if it was Lightning.

"I promise not to be too rough" Lightning lied with a smirk, pushing the whole thing in with one thrust. Lumina let out a loud moan, her body jolting from the shock, but Lightning didn't stop and continued to thrust slowly. She picked up the speed after a moment and began pounding into Lumina's tight cunt, her moans and screams filling the room. Lumina was losing her mind, her cousin tipping her over the edge with each thrust.

"L-Lightning.." Lumina moaned, her back arching off the sofa and her hands grabbing hold of whatever fabric she could and clutching it tightly. Lightning grinned, knowing it was moments before Lumina cummed all over her toy. She took that as her advantage and thursted deep and hard into Lumina a few times, throwing her over the edge at last.

"Ahhh!" Lumina screamed before falling limply on the sofa, her juices pouring out everywhere. Lightning pulled out of her and came up close to Lumina, pulling her up by her hair and forcing the strap-on into her mouth so she could lick her own cum off it.

"So, am I still a grumpy old hag?" Lightning asked, thrusting the toy deeper into Lumina's mouth. Lumina looked up at Lightning with pleading eyes, but was unable to answer as Lightning continued to shove the toy deeper into Lumina's mouth until she was gagging and unable to breath. "Do you love me more than Sera? Am I better?" She continued, thursting it in again and choking the poor girl.

When she thought Lumina had enough, she pulled it out of her mouth, letting Lumina fall back and catch her breath.

"You're my dog now." Lightning finished before heading into the bathroom and leaving Lumina laying lifelessly on the sofa, still trying to catch her breath. If there was one thing she learnt today, it was her place. She was nothing but Lightning's little fuck slut and it was time she remembered that.

"Thanks for today, Lebreau" Serah smiled, walking up to her front door with Lebreau.

"No problem, Serah. So, I'm finally going to get to see you're cute little cousin?" Lebreau asked eagerly.

"Yep, we'll have some fun with her." Serah giggled, opening the front door. Both girl's eyes widened with shock when they saw Lumina inbetween Lightning's legs, pleasing the older woman.

"Mmm, deeper, Lumina!" Lightning demanded, tugging Lumina's hair like she was some sort of animal.

"Sis?" Serah gawked. Lightning smirked at the two and motioned them over.

"Me and Lumina had a little 'talk' while you were out. Seems she finally learnt her place." She chuckled as Lumina continued to finger and devour her pussy.

Serah and Lebreau looked at each other and grinned, pretty glad they didn't have to wait too long to get the fun started.


	8. Chapter 8

CHapter 9: This is your place, Farron.

"Only one week left until you're off home, Lumina." Serah sighed "Better get the most of it, huh?"

"Can't you just 'pursuade' my dad to let me live here with you two? Pretty please?" Lumina turned, sitting up on her knees and putting her palms together.

"Sorry, Lumina, but your dad wouldn't allow it even if I used that military training of mine." Lightning laughed, patting the younger girl's head. They could hardly believe a whole week had gone by already and despite being unsure about Lumina's stay, they had grown quite fond of her company. "We'll be sure to have you around again soon though, don't worry."

"Really?" Lumina's tone was questioning "You mean it this time?"

"Really." Serah giggled. "Now, aren't you staying at Yeul's for a sleepover tonight? So today, you're going to have to really make it up to Lightning and me, ok?" In reply to Serah, Lumina gave an obediant nod, hopping off the couch and running into the bedroom. After a few moments, Lumina came out in a slutty maid uniform with a lead trailing behind her that was hooked to her choker necklace. In her hand, she also carried a strap-on for one of her 'masters' to punish her with and a gagball in the other.

"I'm ready" She giggled, swaying her hips side to side and biting her soft lips gently. Her teasing smirk lured her older cousins in easily, with no effort at all. Lumina knew how to use her body a little too well sometimes.

"I told you she'd get the hang of it" Lightning chuckled.

"What a good girl" Serah replied with a grin, both Farron sisters closing in on the little slut. Serah took the gagball from Lumina and held her lead, tugging it back hard, while Lightning snatched up the strap-on eagerly, wasting no time putting it on.

Lightning and Serah pushed their bodies against Lumina, pinning her to the nearby wall with her legs spread either side of Lightning's waist. Lightning chuckled as Lumina's eyes dashed up to meet hers, feeling the strap-on rub against her naked pussy. Serah took this as her chance to strap the gagball onto Lumina's face and muffle her moans as Lightning pushed in, Lumina's eyes closing from the pleasure. Serah simply giggled, gliding her hands along Lumina's soft skin as Lightning continued to fuck her desperate cunt.

"Mmmph" Lumina moaned, drool falling from the corners of her mouth where the gagball continued to muffle her sounds. Serah began planting rough kisses along Lumina's jawline and down her neck, reaching her collarbone until she reached her destination. She pulled the top of the dress down, revealing Lumina's small chest with her errect nipples. Serah wasted no time, sucking and biting on them while her older sister continued to pound deeper and harder into the young girl.

Lumina's muffled moans soon became muffled screams, her body squirming and thrusting against Lightning.

"Stop moving so much!" Serah growled, tugging hard on Lumina's leash. It was hard for Serah to feast on her tits when she was moving so much, and Serah wasn't the type of girl you wanted to mess with when she was hungry.

"You little slut. Look at the mess you're making." Lightning smirked, gripping Lumina by the hair and pounding her cumming cunt as hard as she could to finish Lumina off. Both sisters stepped away, letting Lumina slide down the wall in exhaustion, her breathing unsteady and tired.

"Hehe, good girl." Serah giggled, taking the gagball off and relieving Lumina of it's constant ache on her jaw. Lumina was just glad that she could finally wipe away the drool fom her gob, but her cum was still all down her legs and even on the carpet.

"Dirty slut" Lightning took Lumina's leash and tugged it roughly. "Clean up that mess!"

A few hours later, Lumina was all packed up and ready to stay at Yeul's for the night. She had packed all her essentials and, of course, some 'toys' to show Yeul. Sure, Yeul's overprotective uncle, Caius, would be there, but Lumina was prepared to taint this innocent little jem and make her cousins proud.

"Alright, sis. I'll be back in a bit." Serah leaned over the couch and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be too long." Lightning smirked. It was going to be a good night for them, since it's been so long since it was just them, on their own without anyone else. Lightning was certainly looking forward to having Serah all to herself.

"I won't" Serah giggled. "Come on then, Lumina." Serah grabbed her keys and both girls left, leaving Lightning on her own.

After about five minutes of silence and peace, Lightning was interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and answered it, shock obvious on her face.

"Jihl!?" On the other side of the door, grinning back at Lightning was her ex girlfriend. The woman who had opened Lightning's eyes to her desires: Jihl Nabaat.

"Well that's no way to greet me, is it, Farron?" Jihl laughed, a hand placed on her hip. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Lightning's jaw was practically hitting the floor, but she managed to pull herself together and step aside, letting the busty woman in. Jihl smiled, looking around the place as she plopped herself down on the couch that she had some fond memories on. "Ah, it's been so long since I've been here." She smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lightning asked, walking over slowly. "I thought you were away on duty and wouldn't be back for years. That's why we broke-"

"Because I have some time off." Jihl cut Lightning off. "I know I said us being together wouldn't work because I'd be away for most of the year, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to come see you when I get some time off." Jihl turned to face Lightning, a small pout on her face. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"T-that's not it." Lightning blushed, turning her head away. Damn it. Jihl could always get her way with Lightning. It didn't matter if Lightning had moved on and was with Serah now, Jihl could easily snake her way back into Lightning's life.

"Hey, Light." Jihl snapped Lightning out of her thoughts, patting the space beside her with a grin. "Why don't we relive our first memory here, hm?" Lightning felt her cheekc heat up as she recalled Jihl's first visit to Lightning's place. Serah was still at school and the two girls fucked like animals on that couch. No way Lightning could forget that one.

"Jihl, listen, we can't-"

"Where's Serah?" Jihl cut Lightning off again. Lightning wasn't sure if Jihl was avoiding what she knew Lightning wanted to say of if she was just plain ignorrant.

"She's out dropping my cousin off at a friends place. She'll be back any minute, so we really can't just-"

"Oh, you have your cousin down? That's nice." Jihl cut Lightning off again.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"You know what!" Lightning frowned. "Jihl, I'm glad to see you, really, I am. But Serah will be back any minute and I'm not going to have her walk in on us"

Jihl let out a sigh, standing up and walking over to Lightning.

"And why is that? Serah knows you're a lesbian, right? She knows you and I had something special. If she comes back and we're in your room, she'll understand. Or is there something else?" Jihl's eyes narrowed. Lightning didn't know how to reply at all and stood there in silence while Jihl closed in more. "What's been going on while I've been away, Lightning? I heard that you had moved on from me quite easily, you know." Jihl brushed Lightning's hair over her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "I wonder who helped Lightning get over me? I have always noticed the way you are with Serah, too."

"Jihl-" Lightning's eyes widened as Jihl's hand found it's way up her skirt, rubbing her through her panties. "N-not here, Jihl." What had happened to Lightning? She was usually the dominant bitch that never lost her cool, but Jihl made her feel weak. She couldn't fight back at all.

"I want to make you scream my name one last time, Lightning, even if you're with someone else." Jihl grinned, kissing Lightning's jawline softly and making her way down her tender neck. Jihl's hand continued to rub Lightning through fabric until her fingers slid under her panties and skin touched skin. Jihl's large tits pressed against Lightning's and she could feel Jihl's errect nipples through her thin top. So Jihl did come here with the intentions to seduce Lightning and get her way after all. Jihl was always like that.

Jihl's tongue glided along Lightning's skin near her collar bone, ready to make her way onto Lightning's tits when the door opened and a shocked gasp met their ears.

"Lightning? Jihl?" Serah stood with wide eyes, the door still wide open behind her. Despite the obvious betrayal, Serah was also a little turned on by what she saw: Her older sister being so easily broken by this busty woman.

"Serah!" Jihl smiled, abandoning Lightning completely and welcoming Serah over and shutting the door. "I just thought I'd pop by to see Lightning, but she refuses to tell me why I can't be here, so maybe you can help?" Jihl smirked, standing behind Serah with both her hands on her shoulder.

"She said that?" Serah asked, looking back. "I mean, I can see why. You broke up with her and chose work over her." Serah's reply was drenched in poison. However, her indirect attack only made Jihl laugh.

"Oh, please. I don't think it has anything to do with that, sweetie. And judging by that reaction of yours, I think you know exactly what I'm on about." Jihl left Serah and went back to Lightning, who had been awfully quiet this whole time. "Now, you're either going to tell me what I already know, or I'm going to have some fun either way."

Lightning was unable to fight this woman and she knew Jihl would have her way with her, but could she really allow Serah to see her so weak? She glanced over at her younger sister to see Serah's narrrow eyes fixed on Jihl. How did Lightning get in this situation? Where she's stuck between two women that could break her with ease?

"Right then." Jihl turned away, reaching into her back and pulling out some rope. "Guess I'm going to have some fun." She pushed Serah onto the couch, but before Serah could get up, Jihl tied her hands to the legs of the coffee table that was beside the sofa. Jihl then grabbed a table chair and brought it in the center of the room, infront of the couch and got some rope, walking over to Lightning. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll make you." She laughed, giving Lightning a rough kiss on the lips before dragging her over to the chair and sitting her down and tying her up. Serah was shocked by how obediant Lightning was. She didn't fight back once and had let this woman tie her to a chair.

"Jihl, what are you doing?" Serah yelled, unable to get free from the rope that held her arms above her head.

"Shhh, I know all about your incestrous relationship." Jihl smirked, placing a finger over Serah's lips. "I know about the 'fun' you've been having with all your other friends, too." Jihl trailed her finger down Serah's body and down to the pit of her stomach, where she tugged on the rim of Serah's skirt. "How you so easily seduced Lightning and got what you wanted from her, Serah. I like that in a girl, you know." Jihl laughed, leaning down and planted a kiss on Serah's soft lips.

"Jihl!" Lightning gasped. These two sisters had taken all their friends and fucked them so easily, turning them into their little whores, but the two sisters did this as a team, as a couple. Seeing someone else dominating Serah like that and touching her made Lightning a little angry, but at the same time, it was Jihl. It was Jihl who was touching her sister. It was Jihl's hand the was sliding under Serah's skirt and rubbing her cunt. Lightning couldn't help but get turned on by it.

"Ohh, so you were planning to fuck tonight, weren't you?" Jihl grinned. "She's not wearing any panties at all." Jihl slid a finger into Serah's cunt, fingering her slowly and making Serah's body move against her will. "I've always had an eye for Serah, too, you know." Jihl licked her lips, looking back at Lightning while Serah continued to moan softly in the background. "So I can see why you wanted to fuck her."

"Jihl, why are you doing this? Surely it could be a lot better if you just-"

"Because this is your punishment for being an incestrous whore and taking all these sluts for yourself." Jihl grinned, pulling her fingers out of Serah and pulling a vibrator out of her bag. "I made you my slut years ago, Lightning. That makes me the rightful owner of this little whore house you've got going on." Jihl pushed the vibrator into Serah's wet cunt and left her there to moan and squirm helplessly on the couch while she made her way to Lightning.

"You could've had this, but you chose the military over this, remember?" Lightning retorted with a grin.

"Oh, please. Do you know howw many lesbians I've fucked there? Do you know how many straight girls I've turned?" Jihl laughed, thrusting her cum covered fingers into Lightning's mouth. "You've tasted Serah's cum so many times before, Lightning. Don't get shy now." Jihl laughed, pumping her fingers in and out of Lightning mouth. She slid her fingers in too far, making Lightning gag, drool dripping oug of her mouth. But that only excited Jihl more.

"J-Jihl.." Serah moaned from the couch. "Jihl, I can't take it anymore." She was about ready to cum again already, desperate for Jihl's attention. The look on Serah's face as her body twsited in desperation as the toy pushed her further and further excited Jihl too much for her to ignore her.

"I'm coming, don't worry." Jihl chuckled. She turned back to Lightning and wasted no time taking her clothes off and leaving to go see Serah again. Lightning was left sat there, naked while her sister was on the edge of cumming again by another woman and Lightning couldn't do anything but get more and more turned on and desperate.

Just as Jihl reached Serah again, she was already cumming all over the couch again. Jihl gave a little giggle, pulling the toy out and giving Serah a deep, loving kiss.

"You're so perfect, Serah." Jihl smirked. "I don't know why I never came to you." Jihl continues by planting kisses all along Serah's skin again, ripping her shirt open to reveal her pink bra underneath. After a moment to admire Serah's body, Jihl removed Serah's bra and set her mouth over Serah's nipple, flicking it with her tongue before she began to suck and bite it. She moved her body on the couch so she was sitting inbetween Serah's spread legs, her fingers rubbing Serah's cunt again.

Lightning was left to watch, her tongue licking her lips slowly. She was being tortured though. She could see it all, hear Serah's moans, yet she couldn't do anything. She was just left there with this constant ache inbetween her spread legs, waiting for her turn.

"Mmmm, you're such a good girl." Jihl smirked, taking her hand away from Serah's cunt and reaching into her bag to pull out a dildo. Before she started on Serah again though, she took the vibrator and went over to Lightning, putting it deep in her soaking pussy and leaving her there. "You ready, Serah?" Jihl smirked, taking her seat between Serah's legs again and pushined the whole dildo into Serah, followed by Serah's moans.

Jihl pumped into Serah fast and deep until she came again, which didn't take long for Serah. She tossed the dildo to the side and left Serah on the cum-covered couch to see how Lightning was coming along.

"Ohh, how many times has that been now?" Jihl laughed, pulling it out to find it covered in her cum. "You dirty whore, getting off on your sister's pleasure like that." She laughed, licking all the cum off of the toy before tossing it with the dildo. "Now.." Jihl went over to her bag again to pull out a strap-on. She removed the very little clothing she had on and equiped the strap-on, moving close to Serah. She untied Serah and let her sit up before grabbing a chunk of Serah's hair and bringing the large strap-on close to Serah's lips. "Say 'aa'" Jihl tease, shoving the whole thing deep into Serah's mouth, hitting the back of her throat, making her gag and her eyes widen.

Jihl kept a tight grip on Serah's hair, pumping the whole thing in and out without stop. It hit the back of Serah's throat everytime, drool falling from the corners of her mouth, followed by muffled moans and the desperate need for air. When Jihl saw Serah couldn't take it anymore, she pulled out, letting the girl take in a gasp of air before she was thrown to the couch again and bend over.

"Your sister really is a good sport, Lightning." Jihl laughed, thrusting the whole thing, without warning, into Serah's ass, followed by the hard spanking of Serah's tender skin. Serah's moans soon turned to screams as Jihl pounded relentlessly while also leaving red hand prints on Serah's ass. Again, Serah was cumming buckets full and falling limp against the couch, trying to catch her breath.

Jihl turned to Lightning again, the cum-covered strap-on pressing against Lightning's cheek a few times.

"Come on, Lightning. Suck your sister's juices off." Jihl teased. Lightning was unable to fight it at this point and took the whole thing in her mouth like a hungry animal, licking all of her sister's cum off of it. "Good girl." Jihl smirked, stroking Lightning's hair.

Jihl moved away, taking the strap on off, untying Lightning and leadning her to the couch. She turned to Serah and smirked.

"Serah, be a dear and give me and your sister some time to ourselves, will you?" Serah nodded, doing as she was asked and headed off to the bathroom to go shower. Depsite feeling a little jealous, she realised it was only fair since Lightning did have to sit there and watch Jihl make her cum several times. At least Serah could shower and get lost in her own thoughts (about how Yeul and Lumina were doing, no doubt.)

When Serah left, Jihl straddled Lightning's hips, smirking down at her and grinding gently.

"I've really missed this, Lightning." Jihl smirked.

"Yeah, well-"

"Don't even say it." Jihl cut Lightning off, grinding against Lightning more. As they began to trib, Lightning moaned out, her breaths becoming uneven and rushed. Jihl smirked, watching Lightning's face twist in pleasure as she was brought closer and closer, both girl's moaning in unison.

"J-Jihl.." Lightning moaned, followed by another loud moan until finally, they both cummed against each other's cunts. Jihl rolled off Lightning, catching her breath.

"Well, that was fun." She smirked, rolling on her side to face Lightning. "Be good to Serah, ok? Treat her good and keep you little whore house running for my next visit, ok?" Jihl laughed.

"Tch, sure." Lightning replied, rolling her eyes with a grin.

After cleaning up their mess and getting dressed again, Jihl was ready to leave, her bag of toys in her hand.

"Alright, well it was great seeing you both." Jihl smiled, brushing her hair over her shoulder "My next break isn't for another six months, but same thing next time? And bring some of your friends, too."

"You bet!" Serah giggled.

"Yeah, but next time, don't get so carried away with Serah, ok?" Lightning smirked, snaking her arm around Serah's waste.

"No promises. Anyway, see you in six months" And with that, Jihl left, leaving the two sisters for their night alone at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: Sleepovers are just innocent fun.

"Lumina, are you sure you've got everything?" Serah called from the other room as she grabbed her keys.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Lumina replied, lugging her bag by the door.

"Have fun, Lumina and...be a good girl" Lightning walked over, patting Lumina on the head. "You got your toys?"

"Oh, you thought I'd forget those? I'm hurt, Lightning." Lumina pretended to sound insulted before smirking. "Of course I've got them!"

"Good girl...just remember not to be too rough with her." Lightning winked. "She's very innocent."

"Just how I like them" Lumina grinned as Serah walked back in.

"Lets go, Lumina. I'll meet you at the car in a sec." With that, Lumina made her way to the car while Serah turned to Lightning. "I'll be back soon, ok? And when we do...we're going to make the most of our night alone."

"You can count on it" Lightning purred, kissing her younger sister hard on the lips.

"Come on, Serah! Lumina yelled from outside, forcing the sisters apart. As Serah walked off, Lightning smacked her ass, causing Serah to giggle as she hurried to the demanding, younger Farron.

"Ah, welcome, Lumina" A tall man greeted them after their journey, taking Lumina's bag for her. "Yeul has been eager to meet you" He smiled.

"Thanks for having her, Caius. It's nice to get a break, you know?" Serah smiled.

"I do indeed." He nodded. "She's in good hands, don't worry."

"Great. Well sorry for being a little late, but I've gotta dash real quick before the store closes." Serah hurried, planting a kiss on Lumina's head "Be a good girl"

After Serah left, Caius welcomed Lumina in and introduced her to Yeul. She was a quiet, somewhat timid young girl around Lumina's age. She stood close to the older man, her cold eyes watching Lumina.

"Yeul, why don't you show Lumina to your room and get her set up?" He gently pushed her forward and handed Lumina's bag to her.

"Thank you" Lumian giggled, following the girl off up the stairs.

"Here's my room" Yeul spoke, her soft voice sounding like butter in Lumina's ears. She could already feel herself eager to hear that same voice all pleased and begging for more.

"Nice room you got" Lumina smiled, walking around a bit and dropping her bag. "So tell me about yourself, Yeul"

"There's not much to tell" Yeul looked at Lumina, taking in all her features. Yeul glanced over at Lumina's lips, her soft lips. Her kissable neck and chest that looked too sexy for someone her age. And her legs that were on show for Yeul to see only made the poor girl gulp as she looked away. "I'm just a normal girl"

"Oh, please." Lumian giggled. "There has to be something interesting about you. Besides, I only wanna know what you like doing for fun."

"O-oh." Yeul looked at Lumina again as the pink-haired girl sat on her bed. "Well I like reading and drawing.."

"Can I see some of your drawings?" Lumina asked, eyeing the timid girl up as she walked over to her desk. Yuel had nice, long blue hair, small lips and her body looked so soft. The more Lumina saw her, the more she wanted to just jump on her. The girl's voice was so small that Lumina was eager to hear her loud and desperate.

"Sure..here are a few" Yeul passed Lumina a sketch book filled with innocent drawins, all very well done.

"Wooow, these are good! You should draw me" She insisted.

"Well...sure, maybe later" Yeul blushed.

"Why not now?" Lumian asked, jumping up and walking to Yeul's desk. "You got anymore drawings you wanna show me?" Her nosy behaviour causes Yuel to jump up and hurriedly draw the girls attention away from a certain stack of paper hiding another sketch book underneat.

"H-hey, lets go get something to eat first. Or maybe a drink? And I still have to show you around." Yeul smiled sweetly. Lumina raised an eyebrow at the girl before sighing.

"Fine, fine." She nodded in agreement, moving away from the stack. "take me on a tour and fill me up with some juice." She giggled. Yeul blushed slightly, an indecent thought filling her mind at Lumina's last request.

It's not like Lumina was a lesbian or anything...or at least, she thought so. Little Yeul couldn't help but get turned on by women and their bodies, but she didn't understand it at all. Her friends would talk about guys, but she would never show interest because there was none. Instead, she thought about her friends. And Lumina was the first girl sleeping at her house...the pushy, somewhat arrogant girl that she had just met that had a sexy body...long legs and soft skin. And her lips? It was driving Yeul mad already. Yeul wanted to dominate that pushy girl.

"And finally, this is the kitchen" Yeul gesture as their tour finally ended. "What do you want to drink?"

"Nice place." Lumina smiled. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Okay.." Lumian opened the fridge, reaching in to get to cold drinks for the two girls. As she reached in, her skirt went up a little, giving Lumina a clear look up there, getting her a little excited. "Here" She held out the drink to Lumina and she took it, a small smile tugging at her lips as she resisted the urge to push her against the wall. She looked at the girl again and examined her small body. Her chest looked so hot, her small tits underneath those clothing. Lumina quickly took a sip of her drink to distract her mind.

"Lets go back upstairs." Lumina insisted and Yeul agreed, both girls heading back into the room. They sat quietly for a moment while Lumina unpacked her things.

"Oh, Lumina...want me to draw you now?" Yeul asked, grabbing her sketch book and pencils.

"Sure!" Lumina smiled. Yeul got out a stood and put in in place while she sat on her bed, the stool in front of her.

"Sit here and stay still then" Yeul smiled and Lumina did as she was told for the first time ever and sat quietly. As Yeul began to draw, thoughts raced through both girls heads. Yeul was now forced to take in Lumina's features, which didn't help her deep need for the girl. She mentally cursed, already regretting it.

"How long will this take?" Lumina sighed, already getting bored"

"Not long, now stop moving." Yeul demanded, putting on the finishing touches. "Aaaand..there!" Yeul smiled, showing the picture.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Lumina beamed, taking the image and looking at it. Yeul looked at Lumina's face bright up, biting back her need to kiss her.

Knock knock

Yeul jumped and shot a glance to the door as Caius came in.

"Girls, I'm heading to the bar for a few hours. I'll be back soon, ok? Behave" He smiled, closing the door behind him as he left.

"Home alone, huh?" Lumina smiled, but deep down she was cheering like an excited child. As if it couldn't get any better for her! She was not only sleeping over the house of a beautiful young girl who was as innocent as a baby (or so she thought) but she was also home alone with her. Lumina wasn't going to waste this chance at all. She was going to have that girl begging for release by the end of the night.

"It'll be fun" Yeul smiled. Lumina got up, putting the sketch book on Yeul's desk and looking around again. Yeul was unaware though as she turned around to clear up her pencils. As she turned, her eyes widened, seeing her other, very personal sketch book that had been hidden now in Lumina's hand. "W-what are you doing!?" Yuel gasped, her face turning bright red.

"Oh, I could ask you the same thing with drawings like these" Lumina smirked. In the book were several drawings. Indecent drawings...of girls fucking like animals. Lesbians on every page doing all sorts of things, using all sorts of toys. Lumina recognised many of these and kenw it was a deep fantasy of Yeul's. It finally all made sense to Lumina. This shy, timid girl was a closet lesbian that was desperate to be fucked by another woman. She wanted it bad and just thinking about it caused an ache to form between Lumina's legs. "Such a bad girl, Yeul..."

"L-Lumina, it's nothing.." Yeul tried to deny it, but it was to late. She tugged in the bottom of her shirt with embarrassment, biting her lip as Lumina went on.

"But it's natural to be curious about these things...having a woman's lips press against yours..feeling her soft, naked body...tasting her juices and hearing her moans. Being fucked by another woman..it's the best pleasure ever, you know"

"H-how would you know?" Yeul looked up at Lumina, her face still bright red as Lumina's words only got Yeul more excited.

"Because, silly...I do it often." Lumina giggled, stepping closer. "You like the thought of being fucked with a strap on,huh? You like to think about it at night, don't you? Feeling another woman's fingers deep inside you" Lumina began stroking Yeul's leg, sliding her hand up the girl's skirt and rubbing her drenched pussy through her panties. "Mmm...you're so wet..."

"Lumina..please.."

"Please what?" Lumina began "Please stop being right? Please stop making you want it more? I could end your curiousity tonight, you know. I could make you scream and cum harder than ever. I can feel how wet you are..just say it, Yeul...just say you want to know and I'll make your wish come true"

"...I..I want to know..I want to feel it, Lumina.." Yeul breathed out a heavy breath as Lumina rubbed her cunt a little more before pulling her hand away and suddenly pressing her lips against Yeuls.

"Mmm..good girl.." Lumina smirked, pushing Yeul onto the bed and falling ontop of her, pressing her lips against the flustered girls neck. "You have such soft skin, Yeul" Lumina purred.

"L-Lumina, that feels.." Yeul was unable to even fathom the words as she felt Lumina's mouth on her neck, a tender spot she had no idea was so weak. She could feel Lumina's lips press against her, causing all of her sensors to go off and blanking her mind as Lumina beegan to bite hard on Yeul's neck.

Lumina's hands ventured Yeul's body, feeling as much as she could before her hands began to tug at the unwanted clothing. Tugging as her skirt, forcing Yeul to move her legs to assist Lumina in removing it. Lumina pulled away from Yeul's neck and tore off her own dress, discarding it with the rest of their clothing and Lumina's shirt before resuming to kiss and bite Lumina's sensitive neck.

Lumina's hands began to trace along Lumian's legs that were spread either side of Yeul, moving her hands up to her hips and along her sides, moving to her naked back. Suddenly it hit Yeul that Lumina hadn't been wearing a bra this whole time and it only excited her more.

Meanwhile, Lumina continued to kiss down Yeul's neck, pulling her bra off with one swift movement before her mouth covered Yeul's tits, causing her to gasp slightly as she felt Lumina's tongue flick her hard nipple. Her tight tit felt so good in Lumina's mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth before she began to suck and bite, getting Yeul more and more excited.

"Lumina..." Yeul mumbled, causing Lumina to peek up curiously. "Will you...make one of my fantasies come true?" She asked, gesturing to her sketch book. Her request caused Lumina to smirk knowingly.

"Of course I can, Yeul" She sat up, grinding herself slightly against Yeul's wet pussy, both girls already drenched through their panties. "Which one would you like to be forfilled today?"

"Yeul reached for the book that was resting on the bed next to her with one hand, flipping through the pages and landing on a picture of two girls tribbing. Lumina smirked, looking back at Yeul who was already enjoying what Lumina was doing, still grinding her cunt against Yeul's.

"Ohhh, one of my favourites.." Lumina purred, sitting up slightly as she took her own panties off and then slowly pulled Yeul's down before taking her position again. "And after, I'll show you one of my absolute faves.."

"S-sure.." Yeul nodded, her breathing heavy as Lumina began rubbing her pussy against Yeul's again, agonisingly slowly.

"Doesn't it feel good, Yeul?" Lumina muttered quietly, her lips inches from Yeul's ear.

"Uh-huh.." Yeul's mind was going blank and all she could feel was the pleasure of Lumina's pussy rubbing against hers. Lumina began sucking on Yeul's ear, biting it hard while she moved her waist faster, earning her a few moans from Yeul as her arms wrapped around Lumina's body. "Ahhh..that feels so good.." Yeul moaned, egging Lumina on more as she picked up the speed again, both their cunts rubbing against each other, both girls moaning and breathing hard.

"Ahh, fuck..." Lumina was almost unable to stop herself from cumming already, determined to make Yeul cum first. She had never been this early though and knew there was something about Yeul that made her go crazy with need. Lumina wasn't like her much older cousins. Yeul was an innocent girl with a secret dirty mind and desire. Yeul was also Lumina's age and...Yeul was also all Lumina's at this point. Unlike before where she had to share with her cousins. Now it was just her and Yeul, a girl who seemed to turn Lumina on with ease.

"L-Lumina..ahhh!" Yeul bagan her moans escalating louder as the bed began to rock beneath them. "I-I'm going to cum.."

"Fuck..me too" Lumina moaned, unable to hold on any longer after hearing Yeul's desperate voice. Both girls began to cum together, their cum mixing together as Lumina moved her waist in long and slow thrusts through the orgasm they both shared. Their moans and screams mixed together like a harmony until it finally subsided and Lumina fell to the side, catching her breath for a moment.

"That was amazing.." Yeul breathed.

"Y-yeah.." Lumina agreed. "But we're not done. I want to show you another one of my faves" She sat up, grabbing Yeul's legs and moving her around. Yeul looked down curiously biting her lip as Lumina moved her head closer. The site of Lumina between her legs like that made her wet all over again.

Lumina brought her lips close, the smell filling her lungs before her tongue slid up Yuel's womanhood, tasting all her sweet cum. Lumina's eyes rolled back slightly from how good it tasted. Yeul moaned out as she felt Lumina's tongue, her hands reaching down slowly and resting on Lumina's head. Lumina was unable to hold back and dived in, her lips locking onto Yeul's cunt as her tongue began to slide inside of her, moving around and tasting all of her.

"AhhH! F-fuck thats good!" Yeul moaned out, pushing Lumina's head down slightly and lacing her hands through the girl's pink hair.

"Mmh.." Lumina was lost in the taste of Yeul's pussy, not stopping for anyone as she worked to bring the girl to cum into her mouth, desperate to taste it again. What was it with this girl that drove Lumina so crazy? The thought of anyone else doing this to her only made her angry. She wanted to be the only one to make Yeul feel this way.

"Ahhh" I'm cumming! Oh, god...Lumina!" Yeul cried out, her moans not stopping as she began to cum into Lumina mouth, the pink haired girl hungrily licked it all up before pulling her head away and smiling, leaning over and kissing Yeul, forcing her to taste her own juices.

"Tastes good, don't it?" She smirked.

"Yeah.." Yeul nodded "But please don't tell me that's it..I want more.. I want to taste you, too" With that, Yeul sat up, pushing Lumina back onto the bed.

"Y-yeul.." Lumina looked up at the girl in surprise. She wasn't against it at all. In fact, she was eager for it too, but it surprised her.

Yeul began to trace Lumina's body with her slender fingers before she began kissing Lumina's neck, down to her firm tits where she flicked Lumina's erect nipple with her tongue. She gave Lumina's tits some attention with her mouth before moving her kisses down, Yuel's lungs finally filling with a scent she had longed for as she slowly let her tongue taste along it, causing Lumina to gasp.

"Yeul...please don't tease me.." Lumina begged, unable to stand how slowly Yeul was moving her tongue.

"Hmm.." Yeul locked her lips on Lumina's cunt, eating her out like a starved animal, each loud moan that Lumina gave fueling her more and more to please her. The desire to taste Lumina's cum only grew more and more until finally, Lumina was unable to hold on anymore, cumming all over the place as Yeul hungrily licked it up. "Oh, god...it tastes so good"

"Doesn't...doesn't it just?" Lumina caught her breath, sitting up. "But it gets better, Yeul."

"Does it?" Yeul asked, wiping her mouth. "Lumina...will you show me?"

"I will" Lumina giggled. "But you know, I'll be going home soon...in a week, actually"

"What?" Yeul gasped, saddness washing over her face. "When will you come back?"

"Who knows? Which is why I'lll give you a good last week with me to remember" Lumina winked. She didn't want to go home at all. In fact, meeting Yeul made her want to stay here for sure. She didn't even care to fuck around with Lightning or Serah anymore. She wanted Yeul more than anything and she couldn't quite figure out why. "But who knows, maybe I can get my dad to let me stay longer"

"I hope so." Yeul smiled.

"Anyway, what other things do you have in this book?" Lumina picked it up, looking through. "Oooh, you know, I brought some of my toys with me" She winked. "Wanna get those out?"

"Hehe, sure" Yeul agreed and both girls jumped up to grab the said toys. But before they could do anything, Lumina pulled Yeul close and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her hard before pulling away again and smiling.

"Sorry, your lips just taste so good~" Lumina giggled. "Doesn't it feel good to finally release your lesbian needs?"

"It sure does."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Serah and Lightning...you should come over ours next time."


End file.
